


四时歌·归

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *神夏同人。福家兄弟无差。非要说的话更像是亲情向。*S4之后妄想。之前陪人又刷了一遍S4之后无论如何想要看兄弟文的我因为饥渴难耐所以又开始码字了……
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. 春歌·冰

“你的哥哥，他、”

第欧根尼俱乐部外，矮个子的军医若有所思地看着那扇刚刚在背后关上的厚重大门，舔了舔下唇，语句斟酌。

“他看起来……就像是老了十岁。”

他对此无法进行任何反驳。

最初提出要和自己的兄长进行一次开诚布公的谈话的，意料之外却情理之中地，是终于带着女儿搬回了221B的John。

时间已是Eurus事件过去的三个月之后，所有那些支离破碎的心情随着恢复原状的221B重新被收拾停当。终于准备好了彻底进入一段新生活的John在回到了公寓之后首先做的事情是向当时被卷进骚动之中的每一个人——包括自己——再一次郑重地道了歉并且表达了重新来过的决意，而其中，根据John的性子，自然也少不了自己的兄长。

“你和他见面的时候有哪次真的能够心平气和地谈话，还是放弃为好”——这是当时自己想都没想便给出的建议。然而战场归来的前军医一旦下了决定就固执的几头牛也拉不回，所以他建议归建议，但到底还是扯着嘴角，半推半就地帮军医拨通了兄长的电话。

兄长会答应这个请求他其实并不奇怪——毕竟对于那个永远将人情置于利益的天平上进行衡量的兄长来说，和“Dr. Watson”建立良好的关系是可以带来收益的行为——所以他一点儿都不意外兄长会干脆果断地将他们请到了第欧根尼俱乐部之中，甚至还准备了上好的茶水和点心。

但那谈话的内容，却是他完全没有预料到的了。

他本来以为，他的兄长会用一副恰到好处的官腔应付医生所有的诚挚，而医生，好的情况是完成自己的任务后愤懑离开，坏的情况是再一次心头火起质问他为什么总是一副这样的嘴脸——然而事实却完全与他的预想大相径庭。

他的兄长只是耐心地听完医生所有的陈述，而后抬起一双静若止水的蓝色眼眸，用一种说不清楚是淡漠还是真诚的语气对医生说：

“Dr. Watson。你是个好人，一直都是。尽管就像你自己所说，你仍然有着这样那样的缺点，但这并不影响你带给Sherlock好的影响。我看了你们这么长时间，这一点我确信无疑。所以你完全可以自信地继续你们的合作，无需再来讨要我的许可。”

回应过于淡然，让即便总是宽以待人的医生都感到了些许困惑。他摸着鼻头，话语断断续续：

“……可是，咳，Mycroft，我就是觉得，之前那些事件的时候，我确实做出了很多不理智的事、说了很多不理智的话，伤害到了Sherlock，也伤害到了——我不知道，大概还有你。……所以我就是觉得，既然我决定以后继续和Sherlock当室友了，那么终归是要先把之前那些事情算清楚——”

“但事情会变成那样，并不是你的错，Dr. Watson。”

兄长打断医生的剖白，继续用着波澜不惊的口气说道。

“没有人会料到事情会变成那个样子。虽然其中你的一些主观因素确实导致了部分事件的恶化，但事到如今，既然连当事人的Sherlock都已经不再介意，那么我也就没有再与你纠缠不休的必要。至于其他的那些，终归不是你能控制得了的事情。再说到我们之间曾经起过的那些争执，我想，在那种情况下，我并没有任何资格去指责你的失控。……倒不如说，如果我——”

句子不自然地断掉。兄长小声地清了一下嗓子，而后明显刻意地另起话头道：

“……总而言之，Dr. Watson，你完全没有必要对之前发生的任何事情而对我感到任何愧疚。如果你决定要和Sherlock继续生活下去，那么我也不会多加干涉——当然，出于安全的考虑，必要的监视我仍然不能撤回，但除此之外，你无须担心来自我的任何阻力。毋宁说，如果你愿意继续看管我家这个不让人省心的弟弟，我还会对你感激不尽。……而至于你，Sherlock。”

说到这里，话锋突然便甩到了一直坐在旁边没有作声的自己身上。

他猛地眨了眨眼，冷不丁便对上了兄长投来的目光。

“……你知道的，我向来都很关心你。从以往到现在，这一点从来都没有变过。”

他说不好那目光里面所包含的那种让他喉头发热但却胃里发冷的情感到底是什么。

“但是现在，我想，我确实该承认，即便没有我的干涉，你也能过得很好这个事实了。”

他只觉得，这一刻，兄长离自己明明这样近，可却远得仿若隔了几个光年。

“……虽然这话大概并轮不到我说，但是Sherlock，短短几个月时间就看起来苍老了那么多，这不管怎么想都有些奇怪了。”

俱乐部门外，医生仍然在继续着他的分析。

“这几个月期间，你的哥哥身上发生了什么吗？”

他快速地回头瞟了一眼紧闭的大门，抿了抿唇。

“……据我所知，没有。但在我不知道的地方，我并不清楚。”

话说出来顿感无奈，但确实是事实——这几个月来他和他的兄长的确疏于联络。倒不是他们刻意这样做，只是他们彼此都面对着太多身前身后必须处理的事情，所以相互之间的互通有无也只保留在了最低限度。

他能确定他的兄长在公事和私事上都没有遇上什么大的波折，但除此之外——比如他的兄长是否在精神上遇到了什么苦恼之事——他却无从得知。

……或者说，其实从一开始，他对他的兄长精神层面的事情，一直都是一无所知。

“……Sherlock，其实我有在想……”

医生再度开口，看向自己的目光试探。

他挑起一边眉毛，示意对方继续说下去。

得到了鼓励的医生清了清嗓子，道：

“……就是，你看，Sherlock，你当时在老宅找到你的妹妹的时候，她说她一直在一架马上就要失事的飞机上不是吗？”

“……所以？”

“所以我就是在想，”

又清了一下嗓子，医生略有迟疑但还是坚持说了下去。

“……如果你的妹妹一直身处一架马上就要失事的飞机上的话，那一直靠自己一个人的力量隐藏着她的存在的Mycroft又是在哪里？”

如梦方醒。

“……Mycroft当时，轻易地便选择了放弃自己的生命。”

脑海中迅速划过无数在那海上监狱中的画面。他小心筛选出其中关于兄长的一切，拼凑那些一直被自己忽略的细节。

“实际上，他大概在很早的阶段便看出了那整个游戏的端倪——他应该早就意识到，最后会变成他和你之间二选一的局面。……然而他却没有任何犹豫地便将生存的机会让给了你，干脆利落得仿佛——”

“——仿佛他选择死亡是一件天经地义的事情。”

医生接话，声音干涩。

他喉头一哽，艰难地点了点头。

“……他说所有一切都是他的错。所以他想要以那样的方式承担所有的后果。”

“……而且我觉得……他也许直到现在都没能从那样的负罪感中摆脱出来。”

医生小心地补充。他登时便想起了适才在办公室中兄长微妙的欲言又止。

“……Mycroft不在这里。”

他看着医生，干巴巴地说出了他的结论。

“John，你说的对。Mycroft确实从一开始就不在这里。……如果说Eurus一直身处一架行将失事的飞机上的话，那么Mycroft他——”

“……就像是被塞进了驾驶舱用来阻止飞机冲进城市的驾驶员？”

医生蹙着眉毛，回忆着道。

“之前你的哥哥是不是说到过什么……Uncle Rudy之类的？”

他的额角一个抽动。

“……不管是主动还是被动，但他确实接手了这架飞机，只是他自己却没有他以为的那样强大。……他阻止不了飞机的失控，所以他在最后关头只能选择亲手让整架飞机坠毁——以他自己的死亡为代价。”

“只不过他没想到的是，你会在途中用一种近乎作弊的方式阻止了飞机的坠落，并且把你的妹妹从飞机上接了下来。”

医生这样说，看向他的眼神别有深意。

“……可是他自己……”

“……他自己还在那架无处可去的飞机上。”

他几乎是咬紧了后牙关说出的这句话，仿佛稍一放松，就会有寒颤从身体内部渗出来。

他在这一刻终于意识到，他在与兄长的对话中感受到的距离，实际上是因为他身处地表，可兄长却仍然滞留在万里高空。

“……我把Eurus接了下来。可是我却没有意识到他才是最不知道该如何安全着陆的那一个。”

“那也不怪乎他会在这短短一段时间里面苍老了那么多了。”

医生说着，还向上看了看伦敦总是不会放晴的天。

“……一个人待在那种地方这么久，如果是我的话，大概早就寒冷寂寞到发狂了吧。”

他也随着医生抬眼向上看去。明明从时间上来讲已经进入春季，但那天空仍然阴沉冰冷，仿佛一块沉甸甸压下来的巨大冰棱。

“……我、”

他注视着头顶的这一片灰暗，双手在身侧不自觉地紧握成拳。

“……我想，我应该去接他。”

声音很低，近乎自语。

“虽然Mycroft根本不会向我发出求救信号，甚至还一直在对我说关心则乱——”

“但是你的关心到现在为止已经救了太多人——包括Mary，包括Eurus，也包括我。”

医生轻轻撞了一下他的胳膊，并且送给了他一个温暖而坚实的微笑。

“那么没有理由不能再把Mycroft包括进去，不是么？”

“……你说的对。”

他眨了眨眼，尔后很快便了然地回给了医生一个小小的笑容。

“John，在这种事情上，你总是对的。”

然而医生却轻轻摇了摇头。

“……我并不总是对的。Sherlock。你应该比谁都清楚，我也犯过不可挽回的错误。”

说到这儿，正了正身形，浅色眼眸中满是被伤痛打磨之后沉淀下来的坚毅。

“但我想，我——我们——即便背负着沉重的过往，但也仍旧可以挣扎着变得更好。……在这一点上，即便是你那‘在政府中身居末职’的哥哥，应该也不例外。”

“……当然。”

他看着医生——战场上最不可侵犯的士兵、同时也是他身边最亲近的挚友——深深吐出一口气，将在身体两侧握紧的双手放开，并在背后交叠。

“没有人能够剥夺我们想要变得更好、得到更好的资格。即便是Mycroft自己想对自己这样做也不行——”

挺胸，抬头，再一次将目光投向头顶的一片阴郁。

“——我不会允许的。”

他下定决心，要在那片灰暗的冰棱中劈开一条裂缝，好重新获得那背后的一片清澄的蓝色天空。


	2. 春歌·雪

当他算着钟点拎着两袋子中餐外卖踏进兄长家中的时候，正撞见他的兄长一个人支棱棱地杵在冰箱前面发呆。

板正的三件套紧紧压迫着单薄的脊背。公文包和黑色雨伞孤零零地靠着没有生气的墙。冰箱的门没有开，而兄长一动不动的身影就像是一尊冻在了那里的石像。

他无法越过兄长的后背看到到底是什么这样吸引了兄长的注意力，但仅仅只是整个空间中仿佛要冻出龟裂痕迹的冷硬空气便让他觉得，他应该尽快做些什么让兄长离开那制造寒冷的无机物。

“……Mycroft。”

他于是几步走上前，站到兄长身侧，作势便想用胳膊肘撞一下即便察知了自己到来却也没有动作的兄长。

“我带了——”

但却终究没能完成他的目的——因为他的目光无意中扫过的东西。

那是贴在冰箱门上的一小张黄色的便签纸，在一片花花绿绿的外卖菜单之中看起来微不足道。然而，那上面棱角分明的字迹却比任何一道料理的名称都要有存在感得多。

Sherrinford。

他的呼吸一滞。

兄长在接手Eurus的事情之后，每个月都会有一天打电话给海上监狱确认Eurus的情况，这他是知道的。但他并不认为，在兄长还未有从上次事件的阴影中走出来的当下，让兄长一直站在这样一张刻骨铭心的纸条之前会是一个好选择。

“……Eurus的话我前两天刚去看过她还是老样子一切都没有变化没有什么危险比起那个。”

所以他用一句没有任何停顿的话强行拉过了兄长的注意，并且抬了抬手上拎着的外卖袋子强行转移重点。

“我带来了中餐外卖。我知道你还没有吃饭。”

兄长先是因为他连珠炮般的话语而愣了一会儿。而后，愣怔逐渐转变成了一种活像是见了鬼的神情。

“……Sherlock。我记得你上次来到我家的时候可是拆了我家的安保还带进来一群非常不错的恐怖片群演。”

兄长这样说着，装模作样地挑起了一边的眉毛。

“——明天莫不是要下雪吗？”

现在已经是春天了，Mycroft——霎时便要脱口而出的话语却终究不曾真的见得天日。

他无法阻止上次自己出现在这里时的种种场景在脑海中回旋。

那时他机关算尽，只为从兄长口出套出自己所不知道之事，成功之后还颇为自己剧本的精巧而洋洋得意了一阵子——然而在他得知了所有真相的现在，他却有些后悔自己当时的所作所为了。

毕竟，不论手段如何，兄长所做的事情，都是在防止那架失控的飞机直接撞上自己所在的大陆。然而自己当时的做法，相当于是在驾驶舱的玻璃上直接放映了一场飞机失事的影像，让坐在驾驶座上的人笼罩在噩梦之中，无处可逃。

他确实成功地让那个看起来总是无所畏惧的兄长感受到了害怕。但却没有细想那害怕的背后到底有着多么冰冷的负担。

他暗自咬了一下牙关，像是要咬碎当时自己的无知与傲慢。

“……那个时候……也许会有更好的做法。”

不断地在与“道歉”无缘的脑内词库中搜索着确切的用词，他缓慢地说道。

“我想，大概，确实是我太冒失了。”

“……”

兄长的表情从刻意的惊诧变成一瞬的迷惑，但很快又从迷惑转成了了然，最后又定格在了夹杂着疲惫的无奈。

“……Sherlock。如果你是因为对那天晚上的事情感到心有不安、所以才来做这些事情的话，那么我可以说，这完全没有必要。”

擅自将他一连串行为的动机进行了错误的解释却不自知，兄长接连不断地吐出他并不想听的话语。

“一直瞒着你Eurus的存在的是我，而你一旦嗅出了端倪就要查个清楚的性子我比谁都清楚，所以我可以理解你为什么会那么做——”

“可是我却没有理解你为什么会那么做。”

打断兄长浮于表面的剖白，他声音不大，但每一字都咬得很沉。

“是我没有理解你为什么会这么多年来都选择沉默，也没有理解你用沉默隐藏起来的危险，所以——”

……所以才会导致你直到现在都未能安全从那飞机上下来，回到温暖的地方。

他的上齿磕碰过下唇。

“……所以我想，虽然有点晚，但是现在试着去理解你，应该不是什么坏的决定。”

片刻的空白。

“……不管怎么样，先吃饭吧。Sherlock。”

兄长没有正面对他做出回复，只是拖着略显沉重的步子，离开了那被黄色便签条封印住、自始至终都没有被打开过的冰箱。

餐厅里面很安静。……或者该说，过于安静了。

他用勺子有一搭没一搭地搅拌着眼前的粥，看着坐在对面的兄长正用着过于讲究的动作把那些算不上高级的料理送进口中。

餐具碰撞发出些许声响，然而这响动实在过于微弱，几乎完全淹没在了那个徒有巨大外观的冰箱制冷的嗡嗡声中。

在这样无机质的空间里面，重复着简单几个动作的兄长似乎也被抹去了生气，成为了一个无机质的机器人。

他有些烦躁地将勺子扔回了碗里。

……相比之下，John在那个被杂物和气味充满了的小厨房里面做出来的豆子汤都几乎可以说得上是人间美味了。

“……Sherlock。”

而他放弃进食的动作似乎引起了兄长的注意。对方瞥了自己一眼，不赞同地蹙了蹙眉。

“你——”

“Mycroft。”

而他在对方开始进行没有意义的说教之前便抢过了主动权，没头没尾地道。

“明天不会下雪的。”

兄长停止了用餐，眯起双眼看着自己。

他清了清嗓子。

“……我说，明天不会下雪的，Mycroft——现在已经是春天，天气可以称得上是暖和了。”

“……”

兄长眉头跳动了一下。

“Sherlock，我希望你突然提到这个不只是因为你不懂得什么叫做修辞——所以？”

“……所以。”

他又抬高了一些音量，希望能用自己的声音把冰箱发出的恼人杂音盖住。

“——所以我想我应该告诉你，John说他想带着Rosie组织一次小小的外出野餐活动，并且想要一并邀请你。”

——我不知道，Sherlock，但我想你可以试着让他多和旁人做些接触？毕竟，温暖这种东西，都是因为人与人的接触而产生的不是吗。

来自前军医的朴实建议促成了这一次的邀约。但是。

“……Sherlock？Dr. Watson，我？”

兄长只用几个简单的人称代词便将这个建议的实施困难程度陡然提升了等级——更不要提他此时难以形容的神色了。

“认真的？”

“……说什么认真不认真。”

他沉住气，用一种极其理所当然的语气说道。

“之前和John达成和解的不是你吗。”

“……我本来就未曾将Dr. Watson视为对头，又何来和解一说。”

兄长一声叹息，道。

“在我看来，那个不过就是在一个新的阶段，对于你们室友兼合作者关系的再确认——”

“——还有朋友。”

他突然插话，这样补充。

“John不仅是我的室友兼合作者，而且还是我的朋友。而他愿意这样通过我邀请你，说明他觉得你也算在他感到亲近的人之内——”

“……Sherlock。”

兄长打断他，面部线条紧绷。

“我说过，在这种事情上，我不会陷入其中。”

“……”

又是一阵来自万米高空的寒气。他身上一阵瑟缩，觉得眼前的餐桌俨然如同万丈天堑。

……然而，事到如今，他既然已经决定要亲自将兄长带回地面，那就无论如何不会再退缩。

“……那么，Mycroft，让我换个说法。”

餐桌之下不动声色地握了握拳，他深吸一口气，一字一字严肃地道：

“——我想要邀请你一起赴John的约，你会来吗？”

他觉得他没有看错兄长脸上一闪而过的、和慌乱非常相似的动摇。

“……Sherlock？……你今天可是有些反常啊。”

兄长说，虽然已经将动摇都再一次收敛了起来，可眼中的困惑仍然不减。

“这顿晚餐也好，说什么会想要理解我也好，Dr. Watson的邀约也好……会专门来我这里做这些，这可不像你。”

顿了顿。

“……你到底在计划着什么？”

他一口气哽在嗓子里。

“……我什么都没有计划。”

声音和胸口都在发着闷，他无法确定自己的语气里面还剩下多少耐心。

“这就是，我终于意识到了我们这些年的缺少沟通，所以想要从现在开始弥补，不行吗？”

“……为了什么？”

“为什么一定要‘为了什么’？”

他拔高音调反问。

“为什么我就不能出于我们之间的手足之情来做这些？”

“……”

兄长却没有立刻回答，冰蓝的眼睛向他投来的眼神之中晃动着一些模糊而晦暗的光影。

“……可是，Sherlock。”

半晌，兄长终于再度开口，可声音里面却失却了所有的霸气，有的只是一些散漫的迷茫，以及哀愁。

“……事到如今，我又该如何接受你的‘手足之情’？”

他心中登时一片铺天盖地的恐慌。

……但他终究还是稳住了情绪，没有将这种情绪表现出来。他只是悄悄咽了一口口水湿润了一下干得发疼的喉咙，而后再一次佯装冷静地张口：

“为什么不能？”

“……、……”

兄长动了动唇，却终究没有做出任何回应。

他在兄长的眼帘彻底垂下之前，注意到那双眼睛中几乎已经没有了应有的光亮。

他终于无法忽视在自己身体之中蔓延开来的无措。

“……Mycroft。我不明白。”

他听到自己这样说，声音之中满是连自己都感到陌生的痛切。

“我不明白，你为什么要如此否认我的行为？……如果你是觉得我还在因为之前的事件怪罪你的话，我可以向你保证绝对没有那样的事。就像你对John说的那样，事情会发展成那样，并不是任何一个人单独的责任，你完全没有必要——”

“……不明白的明明应该是我。Sherlock。”

兄长冷不丁打断他，将字咬得生硬而隔阂。

“就算按照你说的，你现在已经不再想追究我的责任了，但我也仍然不明白——”

微妙的停顿。

“……事到如今你如此追着我不放的理由到底是什么？……我的存在对于你们任何一个人来说，意义在哪里？”

冰箱制冷的翁鸣在耳边爆炸。他觉得整个世界似乎都在这一瞬间飘满了冰冷的雪花。

……这么多年来，没有任何一个人对兄长说过任何一句慰劳的话。

辛苦了。你做得不错。一定很不容易吧。我懂你所经受的折磨。

——不管怎么样，你都是个很好的兄长——是个很好的人。

所有这些话——这些自己身边的人不论自己做了多么夸张的事情都不离不弃地一直在对自己说的话——这么多年来，从来没有任何一个人对自己的兄长说过。

不仅如此，在东窗事发之后，包括自己在内的所有人，还都选择了将责任一股脑地推到了兄长身上，甚至对他冷嘲热讽。

他甚至已经数不清楚，整个事件之中，兄长脸上到底出现过多少次支离破碎的表情。

……只有在面对自己枪口的时候，那表情才终于回归了一贯的完整平静。

——那个时候，死亡对于兄长来说，不仅仅是赎罪的手段，更是一种终极的救赎。

意识到这一点，他几乎都要抑制不住从脚底窜上来的颤抖。

“……这是我的错。……是我的错。”

他喃喃自语着一段时间之前兄长挂在嘴边上的话，觉得双唇似乎都无法顺利地开阖。

“……如果我能——我能早点意识到这一点——”

“……Sherlock？”

而兄长此时看向他的眼神里，却有着七分不解和三分紧张。

“……你怎么了？……是我又说了什么让你——”

“……不，Mycroft，不。不是你。是我。”

他慌忙摇着头，制止了对方的胡乱猜测。

“我只是——只是——”

太多语言翻滚着涌上舌尖，却又迅速破碎成连痕迹都留不下的虚妄。

他看着眼前被锁死在了高空驾驶舱内的人，终于牙关一咬，放弃了寻找合适的说辞，而是放任自己的身体遵从内心深处叫嚣着的冲动。

起身，迈步，来到兄长身前，扳着兄长的肩膀让他面朝自己，半蹲下身。

“……Sher——”

“Mycroft。”

然后在兄长表达出他的震惊之前伸出双手，紧紧抱住了那永远挺得笔直来掩饰其单薄的身躯。

“……Mycroft。”

怀中的身体没有任何动作——不似当时Eurus那样一边挣扎一边渴求自己的体温，只是在以完全的僵直表达着无所适从的拒绝——但他却丝毫没有因此放松自己双臂的力道。

“Mycroft。”

他只是一遍又一遍地呼唤着兄长的名字，任凭自己沾染上苦涩潮气的气息扑在对方的鬓侧。

“——你真的已经做得很好了，Mycroft。……有你作为我的哥哥，我是真的非常感激。”

一阵剧烈的颤抖从怀中传来。但在那颤抖终于平息下去之后，是额头轻轻靠在了自己肩膀上的重量。

“……Sherlock、……”

兄长含混地念出了自己的名字，却终究没有再说话。

寂静又一次笼罩了整个空间。

然而这一次，冰箱的噪音不再震耳欲聋。

——因为兄长逐渐平稳下来的呼吸声是这样的近在耳边。

他将一口浊气尽数推出了胸膛，感到了这个晚上以来首次彻底的平静。

季节确实已经暖和到不会再下雪了。


	3. 春歌·霜

他打开小小的包装袋，将一层糖粉倒在了红色梅花状的点心上。

艳红的花朵凌着白霜悄悄开放。

兄长到头来也没有答应他和大家一起出游的邀请。

他将这个结果转告给John的时候，医生并没有表现出多大的意外。倒是当他告诉对方自己给了自己的兄长一个拥抱之后，对方的脸上出现了混合着惊喜与欣慰的神情。

“毕竟，对于你的哥哥那样的人来说，一下子融入一大群人，难度总归是太高了一些，更何况他之前和这些人的关系真的都称不上好。”

彼时，医生一边冲泡着咖啡一边说，在手上动作的间隙还不忘给他送来鼓励的眼神。

“但只有对你，Sherlock，他从来没有想过要刻意拉开距离。……毋宁说，他其实一直都想要接近你，只不过是找不到正确的方式。”

他想起John曾经对他提起过的情节——兄长带着特工来到221B只为了寻找自己留下的蛛丝马迹，可最后却被Hudson太太劈头盖脸骂了一顿最后还被赶了出去——就知道这个说法并没有错。

但他却不知道，时至今日，不闻不问地任凭一次又一次尝试着接近自己的兄长铩羽而归——有时甚至还亲自将兄长推远——的自己，到底又该以一种什么样的方式重新桥接两个人之间的通路。

“所以，我认为你已经开了一个好头儿。”

然而，在这方面远远比自己要可靠的挚友，却似乎并不对此感到悲观。

“你拥抱了他，他没有推开你——这说明他是会接受来自你的接触和安慰的。所以我想。”

医生将泡好的咖啡放在他的面前，用开处方时那种沉稳令人心安的声音说道：

“——你应该找机会多去看看他，如果能再为他做些让他感到开心的事情就更好了。”

这就是为什么，他现在会坐在第欧根尼俱乐部的私人办公室里，一边摆弄着点心一边等着兄长公事归来的原因。

点心——准确地说，是“和果子”——是他纯属偶然地从依赖人那里得到的报酬。

突然来访的亚裔委托人身上有着十分特别的香甜味道，他在对方开口说出委托内容之前就抢先问起了对方的职业。在得知对方是自己开店专门制作售卖日式甜点时，他便心念一动，十分爽快地接受了对方的委托——即便内容只是连“案件”都称不上的、寻找走丢的猫咪。

不费吹灰之力地解决了委托内容之后，他坚持不要委托人的谢礼，而是要求对方带着他到店里面转了一圈儿，并且轻而易举地要求到了试吃的待遇。

软软的，甜甜的——摆在面前的一排花花绿绿的小点心在他吃起来全部都是一个味道，但并不会令人感到不快。再配上略有生涩的抹茶，回味竟更加甘甜。虽然他自己并没有特别的兴趣，但是兄长每次吃到好吃的甜品食总会微微弯起的眼角无论如何都在眼前挥之不去。

……要让兄长感到开心的话，大概没有什么会比甜食更加直接有效了。

这样想着，他便要求委托人——也是这家小店的店长——挑一块给他。而最终递到他面前的，是一块鲜红色的花朵形状的作品。

——虽然春天都快要结束了，早已不是梅花的时令，但是因为梅花是我的得意之作，所以一直是店里的保留节目。

仔仔细细地将点心包进精致的透明小盒里，店主热心地解释道。

——外层是小豆粉，里面是豆沙的馅儿，还有根据喜好自己添加的糖霜。这款点心外观赏心悦目，味道甜而不腻，回头客可多呢。

说着，又将包好的小盒和额外赠送的抹茶粉装进袋子里，笑眯眯地递到了自己的手上。

——如果Holmes先生能喜欢那是再好不过了。

而他则看了那个袋子一眼，点了一下头。

——……嗯，我也希望是这样。

最后一点糖粉抖落在花瓣上。同时身后响起开门的声音。

他没有费心回头去确认进来的是谁——因为多年以来他早已对兄长开门时的响动烂熟于心——而是毫不拖泥带水地直奔重点：

“Mycroft。我希望我没搞错你的下午茶时间。”

“……Sherlock。你知道我已经有很多年不喝下午茶了。”

置放衣物和雨伞的响动。然后是逐渐来到自己正面的脚步声。

“你这次过来到底是——噢。”

他抬头，正对上兄长惊愕的目光。

“你不喝，不代表你不能喝。”

他煞有介事地抬起左手臂，看了看手表。

“现在时间正好，不是吗？”

“……”

可兄长却不配合他小小的表演，只是拧着眉毛，看了看他，又看了看桌上摆好的点心。

“……Sherlock，我可是一直都认为，你比我对于我的节食计划更为上心来着？”

“……此一时，彼一时。”

他努努嘴，不是很想让对方翻他这些年来的旧账。

“毕竟，现在的我既然都能给你拥抱了，就没有理由不能给你带甜食。”

兄长的脸上一瞬间划过一丝无处安放的动摇，但很快又在对方刻意的调整下恢复如初。

“……即便如此，Sherlock，你知道我仍旧有必要控制糖分的摄入，不能——”

“没有什么‘不能’，只有你‘不想’，或者说，‘不敢’。”

没有等对方说完便抢着盖棺定论，他牢牢地抓住兄长的目光，意有所指。

“Mycroft，没有什么事情会因为你稍微失去一些自制力就立刻变得不可收拾。如果有，那一定是一些你再怎么克己都无法避免的大事。……所以你大可不必对自己如此苛刻。”

“……”

兄长抿了抿唇，目光瞟过桌上那块蛋糕，但又像是看到了什么危险品一样地迅速别了开去。

“……可是Sherlock，在很多事情上，我没有可以冒风险的资本。”

“所以你就连尝试都不去尝试么？”

他不依不饶地追问。

“即便你自己也应该知道，有些事情，只要你小做尝试，就能让你感受到快乐？”

兄长看起来很是意外地快速眨了几下眼睛。

“……快乐。”

然后如同叹息般地吐出了这个词，无力地摇了摇头。

“Sherlock，容我提醒你，当你明确地将这个词列入到你的人生辞典当中的时候，你就不应该像现在这样出现在我这里了。”

这样说着，兄长迈着略显沉重的步子，走到了墙边的立柜旁，拿起那里的水壶倒了一杯并没有热气的茶，只将一个侧影留给了自己。

“你应该知道，我向来是和这个词最没有缘分的。”

“……我不知道。”

他僵硬着声音说。

“还请赐教。”

“……这么多年来。”

兄长端着茶杯，小小地抿了一口，连看都不看向自己这边。

“这么多年来，Sherlock，你问问你自己——和我在一起的时候，你有发自内心地感受到愉快过吗？”

“……、那个是——”

“……我从来没有希望会是这样过。”

这一次，换做兄长不给他辩驳的机会了。

他只得闭上嘴，浑身僵直地听兄长继续说下去。

“Sherlock，我必须得说，从我个人的意愿来讲，我从来没有希望让你过得不快乐。”

端着杯子的手滞留在半空，兄长的目光坠落在杯中那小小一方液面之中。

“也许就像你说的，这么多年来，我确实已经用我的方式做到最好了，而你甚至对此表达了感激之情，这着实让我感到了欣慰。……然而，这和你从来不曾在我这里感受到愉快这一点并不矛盾。”

停顿，一口气将那杯落入了太多深沉的冷茶饮尽。

“……这从来都不是我希望的——Sherlock，不仅是你，还有父亲母亲以及Eurus——你们的愁苦心伤从来都不是我所希望看到的。但是这么多年下来，我的做法却只换来了父母的痛苦、Eurus的仇恨、以及你的渐行渐远……到最后甚至还差点发展成了手足相残的危机。……也许就像是母亲说的，终归是我的能力不够——不管我怎么努力，都无法让你们的生活和‘快乐’有着任何相关之处。我没有获得这种情绪的方法，也没有将这种情绪带给你们的手段。”

茶杯被重新放回杯座上，叮的一声，回音清冷。

“……所以，我觉得是时候从你们的生活中适当地抽身了。”

他蓦地便想起了那天晚上兄长孤身一人伫立在冰箱前的情景。

黄色的纸条在兄长身上施加了动弹不得的咒缚，然而那通本应该打去海上孤岛的电话，却终究没有被人拨通。

偌大的厅堂之中，只有冰箱不断制冷的翁鸣。没有小提琴声。

短暂的拥抱终究没能留下回音。

他咬紧了后牙，生生将翻涌而上的挫败感尽数咽了下去。

他明白，现在还不是他可以打退堂鼓的时候。

“……这个。”

用尽全身力气稳住自己的声音，他希望自己吐出的话语中没有暴露自己内心的动摇。

“这个才不会是我所希望的，Mycroft——我说过了，有你是我的哥哥，我其实非常感激——我从来没有真的想过要和你永远地划清界限。”

“……而这就是为什么，我应该抽身了的原因。”

兄长说，偏过头来，向他露出了一个无比疲惫而沧桑的笑容。

“Sherlock，你要知道，在一段时间之前，我根本无法想象你会像现在这样坐在这里，和我说这些话——这样的感性我没有，当然也不可能教给你，甚至一度觉得这对你来说也并不必要——直到这次事件告诉我事实并非如此。……现在，你和你身边的人在你们的世界里面过得很好——你带给他们智慧，他们教会你什么是心灵——这样的模式对你们每一个人来说都是好的，我也没有了再插手其中的必要。所以——”

“所以你就想要站得离我们远远的，只因为你觉得你一旦加入进来，就会破坏掉我们现有的关系？”

他抢白，觉得愤懑和悲哀两种截然不同的情绪正在自己的身体中混合、发酵，顶得他的音调都抬高了两度。

“你觉得你一旦加入我们，就会毁掉我所得到的‘快乐’？”

兄长沉默地错开了视线。

他深深地吸进了一大口气。

“……Mycroft。”

然后像是教训小学生一般的老师那样地说道：

“别把自己想得太厉害，也别把我们——我——想得太无能。”

兄长猛地睁大了双眼。

“我说过，也许这个世界上，总有那么一两件事情，是我知道、而你不知道的。”

他用强硬的语调重新抓回兄长的目光。

“那么当然，也总有那么一两件事情，是你做不到、而我可以为你做的。”

“……”

“……这次该轮到我了，Mycroft。”

不等兄长做出任何像样的反应，他便接连不断地说道，并且站起身来平视着对方。

“以前总是你不顾我的抗议追在我身后为我做这做那，而这次该轮到我也为你做些什么了。”

“……Sherlock、”

“我这次要向你证明——我在这段时间里面获得的东西绝对不会那样轻易地被破坏。”

他一边说，一边向着兄长的方向迈起了双腿。

“并且，我还要帮你找到。”

停在兄长面前，坚定地看进兄长被困惑充满的双眼。

“——你的那颗‘并不太好找但确实存在’的、能够想我所想感我所感的心。”

吐息。

“所以不要一个人站在这种地方了，不如跟我先从一颗点心开始。”

伸手。

“——我向你保证，Mycroft，你绝对值得一次带甜点和热茶的下午茶。”

兄长眼中还未融化的冰寒之色剧烈地摇晃。

……然而手掌和手掌相互接触的地方，却是足够温暖的。

白霜之下，红梅盛放。


	4. 夏歌·雾

他的兄长在吸烟。

221B的门口。小黑车的侧旁。永远黑伞不离手的兄长此时却只在指间夹着一根香烟，偶尔开阖的唇边烟雾缭绕。

不管怎么看都是很反常的光景，这让他瞬间就忘记了适才在巴茨医院里面解剖了一具稀奇尸体所得到的兴奋感，只是满心疑虑地加快了脚步迎上前去。

“下午好，brother mine。”

然而，和他不安定的心境形成鲜明对比的，是兄长在察觉到了他的到来后送来的悠闲的招呼。

“Hooper医生一切安好？”

“……她终于不会在看到我的时候露出尴尬的表情了。但我想你其实并不真的关心这个不是吗。”

他停在兄长面前，抬手挥散了些面前的烟雾，皱起眉。

“烟草？”

“……是你说的，就算我偶尔放松一下对自己的要求，也没有什么事情会一下子出问题。”

兄长瞟他一眼，又深深吸进一口。纸烟的先端泛出微弱的红光，然后又迅速化成灰烬，堆在略显苍白的指尖。

“我只不过是试行一下你的建议而已。”

“……”

他看着那根只剩下了半截儿不到的纸烟，眨眨眼。

“……那么，试行之后，感受如何？”

“……”

兄长深长地叹出一口气，气息之中有烟草特有的焦苦味道。

“……虽说是长久律己之后的一时放纵，但本该是苦的东西却也到底变不成甜的。”

他想，他确实看到了，兄长的目光有一瞬间越过自己，落在了身后221B的门扉上——那扇大门之后，如果自己没有猜错，Hudson太太和John应该正在一边享用着下午茶一边照看着Rosie。

不知道是不是烟草味道的影响，他觉得他的喉头也渗出了些许苦涩的味道。

那句本该是最司空见惯的邀请——“不进屋坐坐吗”——也被苦味裹挟着，重新跌回到了他的胃里。

“……所以？”

不再试图强求些对方仍然没有准备好的事情，他清清嗓子，如是问道。

“没有什么别的理由，我想你应该不会专门跑到这里来‘一时放纵’？”

“……当然。”

兄长点了点头，伸手敲了敲黑车的副驾驶室的玻璃。

总是摆弄着手机的女秘书迅速地下车，将一个烟灰缸和一袋文件递到了兄长面前。

兄长将烟头按灭在烟灰缸里，然后拿起文件袋，转身打开了后座的车门。

“总是摆弄尸体对你来说总归还是少些刺激，不是吗？”

说着，兄长晃了晃手中的文件袋，又对他做出了一个上车的指示。

“我这里也许能给你提供些新的乐趣也说不定？”

“……虽然你这么说。”

他坐在车的后座上，将文件袋里面的文件迅速过了一遍，抬头，有些狐疑地看向坐在旁边的兄长。

“这个案子确实可以说有些意思。但也并没有到你亲自这样送过来的程度？”

“只是顺路罢了，Sherlock。”

兄长即答，表情波澜不惊。

“刚好我得到了这些资料，又刚好会经过这里，并没有什么大不了的。”

“……‘刚好’到总是被工作追着跑的你会为了专门为了等我回来而站在路边吸完一整支烟？”

他挑眉。

“这‘刚好’也实在是太悠长了一点是不是？”

兄长的眉角几乎微不可见地一跳。

“……Sherlock，即便是我，也会有日程不那么紧张的时候。”

“哈，说得真有道理，我差点儿就信了。”

他翻个白眼儿，道。

“Mycroft，别告诉我你真的以为，我能黑进你家的安保系统，却不能掌握你平常的工作计划？”

“……”

“所以说，Mycroft。”

他沉下声音，将手中的文件放到一边，只是专注地看着他的兄长，问道：

“到底是什么让你推掉了和谁知道是什么官员的晚餐会，只为了到这里来找我？”

半晌僵硬的沉默。

“……那个晚餐会，本来也是一群人在一起交际应酬的场所，倒也没有规定必须要出席。”

沉默之后，是兄长听起来并不那么自在的解释。

“所以我这一次不去，也不会有什么实质上的损失。”

“啊是么那真是太好了。”

他不带任何感情地应声，而后不依不饶地追问：

“所以？”

“……所以——”

兄长声音卡在一半儿，又不自在地断掉。他从对方脸颊形状的变动判断出，对方此时一定是在习惯性地用舌头划过那几颗补过数次的虫牙——这是兄长在心绪不宁时总会下意识做出的举动。

……果然今天的兄长各种举动都很奇怪。

他目不转睛地观察着兄长脸上的每一个细微的神情变化，用尽全力想要观察出到底是什么让对方变得如此反常。

然而。

“……Sherlock。我不得不说。”

在他得出任何有效的结论之前，倒是兄长再一次发话了。

“……上次你带来的那个日式点心，大概是有些太甜了。”

……

“……什么？”

他足足愣了有五秒，这才终于把这一个单词挤出了唇边。

然而那个让他思考当机的罪魁祸首却似乎没有任何说出了什么奇怪话语的自觉，只是以一脸神妙的表情继续说道：

“所以，我说，那个点心实在是太甜了。”

稍作停顿。

“……甜到让我的判断力都出现了问题也说不定。”

“……Mycroft？”

“……今天，我小作休憩的时候突然回想起了那个味道。然后……”

一点点困惑，一点点犹疑，还有一点点不安——兄长脸上的神妙终于逐渐化开，成为了一些可以解读的情绪，堆积在面部的每一根线条之中。

他有些愣怔地看着兄长已经很多年没有在自己面前展现过的如此复杂的神情，听着兄长的声音时断时续。

“……然后，意识到的时候，我已经在来这里的路上了。烟草也是、……当我意识到你还有一段时间才会回来的时候，就无论如何没有忍住向烟盒伸出手去。……我自己也有些费解到底为何会做出这样的行动，但如你所见，这只是一次单纯的鬼迷心窍，并不是什么值得你在意的大事。”

说到这里，兄长像是要缓解内心尴尬一样地清了清嗓子，然后调整了一下神色，又恢复到了平素镇定的样子，道：

“……总而言之，Sherlock，该给你的案子也给你了。虽然不是什么惊天动地的大案，但也足够你解一时之闷了吧。”

说着便将手搭上了车门，一副准备送客的姿态。

“如果没有别的事情的话，你这就可以——”

“Mycroft。”

探身一把抓住了对方搭在门把上的手腕，他以一种完全将兄长卡在车座上的体态，不由分说地夺过了话语权，以及兄长从刚才起就一直吝于放在自己身上的视线。

“你、”

脑海中瞬间晃过很多话语，但他最终选择说出口的，只有一句话：

“——既然你为了见我都已经来到这里了，不如和我一起吃过晚饭再走。”

兄长瞪大的双眼中，全是纯粹的茫然。

“……Sherlock……？”

就像是一台永远高速运转的仪器突然过了载，兄长片刻的愣怔大抵是源自想说的太多却不知道该从何说起。

“我——”

“你是为了见我才来这里的，不是吗。”

他以斩钉截铁的陈述句堵回了兄长可能会说出的否定，并且在捕捉到兄长表情一个松动之后更加不依不饶。

“不管是点心还是案子，不过都是你给自己找的蹩脚的借口。你现在会在这里，就是因为我在这里，难道不是吗？”

“……我、……”

欲做反驳，但却终究作罢。兄长抿了抿唇，有些无措地垂下了眼帘。

“……也许你说的是对的。Sherlock。也许我确实是连我自己都没有察觉到地想要来见你一面，所以现在才会在这里。”

“那么”

“……然而，Sherlock，就像我适才说过的。”

兄长抢白，苦笑。

“长久律己之后的一时放纵听起来诱人，但也无法让苦变成甜。”

垂下的视线慢慢滑向窗外，221B那个本不该有任何特殊之处的门板之上聚焦，但却马上又像接触到了什么滚烫的东西一般移开。

“……我看我还是不要打乱你本来要和你很重要的人们一起用晚餐的计划比较好。”

说罢便又一次地手上用力，作势开门。

他则牙关一咬，分毫不让地使劲一拽，拉扯着对方的手离开了车门，并且让对方无计可施地扭过身子来朝向自己。

“……Mycroft。”

唇齿磕碰着，他让自己的每一个发音都尽可能地铿锵而坚实。

“你也是我重要的人。”

“……哈。”

然而，兄长却完全出乎他意料地，不知是在嘲讽什么地干笑出来了。

“可是，Sherlock，也许你已经不记得了，但是。”

兄长这样说，唇角挤出的弧度却让他胸口如同被人攥紧了一般难受。

“——当时可是你让我坐在了委托人的位置，却在我说起家务事的时候坚持让Dr. Watson留下的。”

如遭棒喝。

他在一片几乎清空了他所有思考的耳鸣声中，突然意识到，也许他压根都没有解决最根本的问题。

这段时间以来，自己只顾着为了靠近兄长而挣扎，但却忘记了去填补脚下最需填补的沟壑。

……自己还有一件最最重要的事情，直到现在都没有真正地做过。

“……Mycroft。”

而如果——如果现在还不算太晚，如果事情还没有糟糕到难以挽回。

“我真的——”

那么他想，他会用他人生中所积攒的所有真诚，只为了说一句——

“——真的、真的非常抱歉。”

兄长的表情一下子变成了空白。

他不知道这到底意味着什么，所以他只能用尽浑身解数地继续用语言填补空气中的缺口：

“……那个时候我虽然说了那样的话……但Mycroft，你当然——当然是我无比重要的家人。我从未有任何一刻真的想要否认这一点。”

“……”

“……所以我现在才会像这样想尽办法地想要靠近你。……借用你的话，我想，失去你大概也会令我心碎。”

“……”

“……今天——今天你会这样主动来找我，我、我很高兴。”

“……”

“所以、所以我完全可以跟John说一声，然后我们单独去吃晚餐——”

“……Sherlock。已经可以了。”

他登时便闭上了嘴。

眼前，兄长别扭地扭过了头去，目光闪烁。

“……实际上，Sherlock。我……也不是不知道，这段时间以来，你是真的在努力用一种不同于以往的方式对待我。……若非如此，我今天也不会一时冲动便推掉了公事的晚餐，只为了来这里给你送一个不大不小的案子。”

“……那——”

“……我只是、不知道。”

断断续续地，兄长无比小心地道。

“我只是不知道，当我都说过要从你的生活中抽身、却又因为你的一丝好意便又不经你的同意突然闯进来的时候，你会不会再一次丧失之前那种对我的热情——”

上齿磨过下唇。

“……在我已经知道你的拥抱的感触的情况下，若果再让我只能远远看着你离开的背影，我想我大概……没有能够承受的自信。”

闪烁的目光之下，是小小的一片渐渐放晴的清蓝。

他看着那方许久不曾得见过的蓝色，终于第一次切切实实地感受到了，自己的兄长到底对“被爱”这件事情有多么的不在行——但与此同时，却又对“被爱”有着连自身都未曾认识到的深切的渴望。

若果说，兄长一定也会有一颗心的话，他想，那必将会是顺着这一隅晴空摸索便最终能够抵达的，温暖的太阳。

而现在，在经过了这段时间的摸索之后，他终于收获到了第一缕如同指引的阳光。

“……你没有必要承受那样的痛苦，Mycroft。因为我绝对不会因为这样的事情就嫌你烦然后离开。”

所以，他现在要做的，就是紧紧抓住这缕阳光，向着那太久未曾现出真身的太阳前进。

“——不如说，下次你来找我的时候，连案子都不需要。”

他相信，当他真正得以完整拥抱那颗光源之时，也是兄长身处的飞机迎着晨光安全降落之日。

兄长的表情依然留有困惑。然而那眉眼间的弧度却终于变得柔和。

他这才松下一口气，放开了对兄长的钳制，拿出了手机，一边给John发短信，一边思索着晚饭可以去哪里。

“……Sherlock。”

而兄长却在这个时候又发话了。

“什么？”

他停下手中的动作抬头，不意间便看到了一只红起的耳尖。

“……偶尔尝试一口的烟草，虽然很苦，但不得不承认，确实很美味。”

他没忍住地傻笑了起来，觉得似乎有一些苦涩的烟雾已经在不知觉间悄然挥散了。


	5. 夏歌·雨

他回过神来的时候，已经在下雨了。

时近傍晚，证据现场的小巷子里光线昏暗。

蒸腾起来的雾气模糊了眼前的细节，哗哗的响声和地下的积水昭示着这场阵雨的来势汹汹。

……这样大的雨，好在自己没有被淋湿——嗯？

终于意识到哪里不对的他猛地抬头。撞入眼帘的是一片不带任何杂质的黑色。

“……Mycroft。”

他转过身去，毫不意外地看见自己的兄长正撑着黑伞半挑着眉毛看着他。

“你的思维宫殿已经整理清楚了吗，我亲爱的弟弟？”

“当然。而且犯人也已经知道是谁了。……比起那个Mycroft。”

他快速地发话，不让话头被对方抢走。

“我不是说了这个案子结束之后我会去你那里报备吗，为什么你现在会在这里。……这样的雨，在办公室等着不好吗。”

“……”

像是随口便要说出一些信手拈来的理由却又突然咽了回去。他歪了歪头，疑惑地看着兄长低下头去，目光上从鞋尖儿上匆匆刷过，最终又摇晃着抬了起来。

“……之前可是你说的，就算没有案子，我也可以来找你的，Sherlock。”

……确实，自己是说过这样的话。

他看着眼前连头发上都沾染上了些许潮气的人，心想。

……但自己可没有想过，要让这句话成为对方在这样的天气里面专门跑出来为自己撑伞的借口。

“……你是笨蛋吗，Mycroft。”

一个没忍住，这句话便滑出了唇边。他觉得他可能明白了之前John总用一种无奈却包容的眼神看着自己到底是因为什么。

兄长眯了眯眼睛，做出了个不甚赞同的表情。

“从事实上来讲，你才是智商测验中总拿最低分的那个——若非如此，你也不会在这场雨下下来的时候，还没能从思维宫殿里面出来。”

他一个白眼儿翻上天。

“雨是不可控因素，我明明正常发挥。而且你知道我想说的不是这个。”

他稍微向前迈出一步，迫使兄长侧过身。瞟了一眼兄长已然被雨水打湿的后背，他脸上的肌肉抽动了一下。

“……我可不想之后因为你这身毁了的西装而被你唠叨。”

兄长听罢，耸了耸肩膀，一副无所谓的样子。

“这你大可不必担心。毕竟，要是因为一套西装就气恼的话，可当不了你的哥哥。”

过于明显的避重就轻。

“……你果然是个笨蛋啊。”

他嘟囔着抬手，略显粗鲁地握住黑伞的伞柄，将伞身向兄长的方向使劲一推——

“……嗯？”

却在此时察觉到了些许违和。

他抬头，仔细地观察了一下头顶上撑开的伞面，然后再次看回兄长，目光疑惑。

“……Mycroft，你一直用的那把伞怎么了？”

“……那个是武器。”

兄长说，不动声色地又将伞向自己的方向送了送。

“是武器就总有需要休养的时候。”

“所以你就拿了一把完全没有任何机关的普通伞做代替吗？”

他手上用力，坚持让伞停留在了两人的正中，皱了皱眉。

“这可不像你的风格。”

“……我的风格，么。”

兄长如同自语地重复了一遍这个词，而后一声叹息，手上不再和他做你推我往的对抗，但视线却微微垂了下去。

“即便在见自己的亲弟弟的时候也要拿着一把全副武装的雨伞，但到头来却只能眼睁睁看着弟弟试图自尽——这就是我在别人印象中的‘风格’么。……如果是这样的话，我这个‘风格’也确实可以说是愚蠢了啊。”

“……Mycroft。”

他被对方嘴角勾起的苦涩弧度扎得心中似乎也漏进些冰冷的雨水，赶忙张口解释道：

“你知道我不是这个意思——”

“……啊啊，当然，Sherlock，我知道你现在已经不会对我说出那样伤人的话了。”

然而兄长却不疾不徐地截住了他的声音，平淡的语调杂着雨声，模糊了他面部线条中的情绪。

“……但即便如此，我也无法不让自己觉得，那时的那个虚张声势却一无所成的我，就像是个小丑那样可笑。”

“……Mycroft——”

“……所以。”

突然抬起的目光让他舌尖一卷，本来想说的开解话语猛地碎在了唇齿间。

他难得愣怔地眨着双眼，看着刚才还目光游移的兄长此时眼中却突然有了一种这段时间以来都不曾有过的坚定光芒，即便在愈发昏暗的雨幕中都锐利得清晰可辨。

“所以，Sherlock，我现在已经不想继续做那个小丑了。”

“……”

“正因如此，我、”

充满紧张感的停顿中，握着伞柄的手指尖似乎都在因为用力而泛着白。

“——我现在会在这里。”

永远坐在办公室中冷眼旁观拒人千里的Ice Man此时正亲手放下了武器走进一片大雨，只为了来为自己撑开一片不被风雨侵袭的小小空间。

这件事情到底有着怎样重大的含义，自己还不至于愚笨到无知无觉。

“……你真的是、笨蛋啊。”

他又重复了一遍这句话，但八分无奈的声音里面还悄然混入了一分感慨，和一分无处安放的羞赧。

——因为兄长包裹在一层不器用之中的、滚烫的决意。

“……就算你真的想要表达什么决心，也没有必要毁掉一身昂贵的西装的。”

“也许确实如此。”

兄长点了点头，但却没有丝毫悔改之意。

“但是Sherlock，我就是想要确认一下。”

“……什么？”

“确认一下，”

雨声哗哗。

“——即便是已然连护身用的武器都没有了的、一无所有的我，也能继续为你做些什么这件事。”

“……呵。”

他在雨声之中，轻声笑了出来。

“……这样看起来，刚被称为笨蛋的，确实是我了。”

突然这样说，看见兄长面露困惑。

他又一次抬头扫了一眼那普普通通的纯黑伞面。

“那个时候，我为了让你对我说实话而大费周章，甚至还对你的那把黑伞动了不小的手脚。……现在想来，那样的做法不仅欠妥，实际上还毫无必要。”

“……Sherlock？”

“……我真应该早点儿想明白这个的。”

摇了摇头，对当初的自己表达了十二分的遗憾，而后再度收回目光，平视着兄长，认认真真道：

“那个时候，我完全不该去拆你的黑伞——而是应该这样做。”

说着，手上突然一个用力，一下便将伞从毫无戒备的兄长手中夺了过来，然后又缩了缩两人之间的距离，将伞稳稳当当地撑在了两人的头顶。

“——这样的话，你就会尝试主动地来到我身边了，不是吗？”

“……Sherlock……”

“所以，一无所有也好，一无所成也好，其实都没有关系的。”

“……”

“这之后，只要是在我为你撑起伞的时候，你能够愿意来到我身边——”

“——只要这样，对我来说就已经足够了。”

雨水敲打伞面，敲出震耳欲聋的寂静。

“……Sherlock。你要知道。”

寂静之中，是兄长被雨水浸染却仍然带着灼热温度的声音。

“——从一开始，我就从没有过能够拒绝你的方法啊。”

……到头来，两个人其实都是笨蛋。

他低声笑起来，心想。

……互相靠近这件事其实很简单，但他们为了搞明白，生生花了十数年。

但是，现在，他既然已经将兄长拉到了触手可得的距离，就绝对不会再轻易松开。

“……Mycroft，走吧，我送你回家。”

“……Sherlock？我猜这主语和宾语应该反过来？”

“不。虽然车是你的，但考虑到我们要回你家并且还要一起用晚餐这一点，确实是我送你回家。”

说着便迈开双腿，想要向巷口走去，但却在察觉到兄长没有同时动作的时候停下，回头——

兄长正带着笑容——幅度很小但却柔和——柔和又真诚的微笑——悠悠地看着自己。

“……看来，将伞交到你手上，我也没什么可担心的了。Sherlock。”

雨声炸裂。

而他直到被车送到兄长的家门口都没能想起来，自己本来是想途中买些吃的当晚餐这回事情。


	6. 夏歌·露

一片高温干涸的沙漠之中，他是一株本不应该生长于此的濒死的植物。

头顶是如同烈火的日光，身下是化作铁板的热砂。他无论如何努力地呼吸，都无法从仿佛小刀一般划过呼吸道的空气中汲取到任何赖以生存的凉意，只觉得眼前的世界因为酷热而花白，因为花白而扭曲。

……如果一直这样的下去的话，自己迟早会——

最糟糕的那个念头并没有来得及在他脑内生根，便被一阵突如其来的清凉驱散。

……？

他动了动眼珠，却仍然无法捕捉到除了花白以外的任何东西。然而那清凉却仍然存在，从他的额头开始慢慢向下渗透，到脸颊，脖颈，臂膀，指尖……

——好似露水从天而降。

那露水虽不知来处，可却不离不弃地在自己的皮肤上来回循环，带走那些无时无刻不在折磨着他的炙热，留下丝丝缕缕沉淀下去的心安。

他深长地舒出一口气，觉得自己终于重新找回了顺畅的呼吸。日光开始收敛，热砂开始降温，身体中的血液总算能够平稳地循环，他一个放松，便觉得自己在突然开始席卷的夜幕中下沉，下沉——

再度睁开眼睛的时候，在自己上方几度旋转最后归于安定的，是自己房间里熟悉得不能再熟悉的天花板。

“……”

他缓慢地阖上仍然沉重的眼皮，而后又缓慢地睁开。身体感官在世界第二次恢复清明之时轰然回归，他用着仍然未能调整到完全状态的大脑一点点处理着瞬间涌进来的种种情报。

案子。不眠不休。追逐。抓捕。回家。……然后，黑暗，以及黑暗中的沙漠与水源——

“……Sherlock！”

突然响起的声音将他又一次开始散漫的思绪一把抓了回来。微微侧头，看到自己的专属医生正三步并两步地向床边走来，脸上写满了安心与庆幸。

“太好了你终于醒了！……这次办完案子回来你就像断了电的机器一样整个人都失去意识，这么高烧不退睡了已经两天了。本来我都在想如果你今晚还没有好转的话明天我一定得把你送去医院挂水——”

“……两天了么。”

张口打断医生的碎碎念，发现自己的声音低哑得就像是被砂砾粗暴地磨过。他皱了皱眉，冲着站在床边满面关切的医生眨眨眼。

“John，我要喝水。”

“……刚一醒来就这么使唤人……不过这倒也说明了你没什么大事，反而让人放心了啊。”

医生苦笑着，扶着他从床上坐了起来，又在他的背后垫了几个枕头，而后安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，说着“稍等”便又一次出了门。

他在门被关上的瞬间，几乎是下意识地抬起手，指尖抚上了自己的额头。

干。热。没有任何水的痕迹。

……那么，自己在昏睡中所感受到的露水，到底是……

“……啊啊，那个。”

他手中端着水杯，一口一口抿着刚刚泡好的茶，听坐在床边的医生恍有所悟地道。

“那个我想，大概是Mycroft吧。”

“……Mycroft？”

因为完全没有料想过的答案而被烫了一下舌尖。他皱着脸，看向医生。

“他现在应该根本不在国内——”

“说是在国外的事情比想象中的好办，于是刚好早些回来，就顺便来看看你的情况。”

医生说着，耸了耸肩膀。

“但是要我看，他那个明显没好好休息的脸色和连我都能看出褶皱的西装，不管怎么看可都不像是‘刚好’提早所以‘顺便’过来的啊。”

“……”

他又在脑中过了一遍之前存放进去的兄长的日程表，因为意识到想要在现在这个时间点强行回国到底要做出多大的调整而拧起了眉毛。

“……那家伙，又做出这种兴师动众的事情……”

“也别这么说。……毕竟你的哥哥一到关于你的事情上，就表现得远不如平时那样冷静智慧。”

医生带着些无奈的笑意，道。

“不然这段时间以来，你也没有必要费尽心思去拉近你们之间的距离，不是么。”

疏离的背影，指尖的烟雾，还有打在黑伞上的雨音。

“……然后这一次，是在我毫不知情的情况下来探病吗……”

他叹口气，抬手将眉心的褶皱抚平，然后将手放回眼前，看着没有留下任何痕迹的指尖，轻声道：

“那么我在梦中感受到的那个露水——”

“啊啊，应该是他在帮你用冰毛巾擦拭降温吧。”

医生接话，印证了他心中已有的答案。

“本来是我打了水上来要这么做的，结果看到他坐在床边看着你的眼神实在是太过痛切了，所以。”

“……”

他抿了抿唇，试图不去想象兄长的“痛切”的眼神——因为在自己记忆中，兄长露出类似眼神的时候，自己的状况和他们之间的关系真得都说不上好——而是另寻话头，问道：

“……那他现在人呢？”

“在你的状况稍微稳定下来之后就回去了。”

医生回答，接过自己手中喝完了的茶杯，用眼神询问自己是否还需要。在得到自己否定的示意后，便继续道：

“我也有问他要不要留下来等你醒过来，但他说还有工作需要处理，所以其实并没有停留多长时间。”

……这倒也是自然的。硬是提前了那么长时间从国外回来的话，之后需要处理的事情肯定也不少——

“……只是。”

然而医生却突然转折。

他有些疑惑地歪起了头。

“……只是？”

“……只是，该怎么说呢……”

罕见地犹豫了言辞，医生沉吟了一会儿，才又道。

“……我觉得他会急着回去的原因，也许不只是因为工作繁忙。”

他先是一个愣怔，但随即便反应了过来医生的言下之意——

“……毕竟，他在这里的时候，整个人都看起来非常的不自在。”

……说起来，是这样了。

——他的兄长到现在为止，虽然正在慢慢地向自己靠近，但却仍然没能在自己身边找到确切的着陆点。

“他——”

“……他在面对Hudson太太的时候，真的完全不能进行正常的对话。跟我在一起的时候也远不像曾经那样能言善辩了。……更何况，Sherlock。”

医生看着他，眼中的担忧清晰易辨。

“你知道他在走之前跟我说了什么吗？”

他喉咙一紧。

“……什么？”

“他说。”

医生一个紧促的吸气。

“——‘Sherlock就拜托你了，Dr. Watson。’”

稍作停顿，而后很快又补充道：

“……而他上次跟我说这话的时候，是在那架飞机上，你们进行了争论，然后你撞开他的肩膀离开之后。”

“……、……”

动了动唇瓣，却终究没能说出什么像样的话来，唯有干燥的指尖下意识地握紧了身上的被子。

因为他察觉到，若不能为兄长在自己身边开辟出一片确切的落足之地，那么自己再怎么着急，都不会有任何效果。

而现在。

“……Sherlock，我觉得接下来，你得重新思考一下你和你哥哥的相处方式的问题了。……确切地说，是你哥哥和你的世界的相处方式。”

医生这样说，用着历经战场的冷精却不容拒绝的声音。

“……不然的话，我很担心你的哥哥会变成第二个Eurus——只能通过你一个人接触这个世界上其他的人事物。……我相信你也不想变成那样的，不是吗？”

——而现在，也许是自己点起地面上的盏盏灯光，迎接自己的兄长彻底降落的时候了。

“……John。把我的手机给我。我要给Mycroft打个电话。”

“好的好的，知道啦。……真是，不管病得多重，支使起人来都这么的底气十足……”

虽然这样抱怨着，但是他分明看见起身去帮自己找手机的医生眼角有着明显柔和下来的弧度。

……他想，也许有一天，自己的兄长能够亲自面对这样的柔软而不再心怀任何迟疑。

伸手接过医生递过来的手机，他用干燥的指尖按出了那个最熟悉的号码，然后在嘟嘟的提示音中闭上双眼，回想着昏沉之中那些露水带来的感触。

电话接通。

“——是我，Mycroft——”

他决定，这一次绝对不会再让那令人心安的微凉，如此轻易地蒸发殆尽。


	7. 秋歌·夜

“……我直到现在仍然会做梦。”

初秋夜晚，无星无月。

父母宅邸的后院之中，静谧在断续的虫鸣中铺展开来。

他站在侧后方观察着兄长，但却无法从夜幕投下的阴翳之中获得更多信息。

“——那个老宅在大火中化作焦炭的梦。”

只有兄长的声音，像是夜色化成的墨汁，在一片凉意中不疾不徐地漫着。

吃过晚饭之后没多久，他便发现兄长并不在房间里了。

和母亲打了个招呼便推开了后院的门，果不其然看见兄长正背对着这边，独自一人面对着一整个黑得纯粹的夜空。

空气中有隐约的烟草味道。他缓慢地几步走上前，看见兄长指间忽燃忽灭的橙红火光。没有星光的夜晚，这一点点行将燃尽的火光微不足道，但却亮得显眼。

他吸了吸气。烟味混着凉凉的空气钻进他的身体，唤起几重丝丝缕缕的记忆。

——关心则乱。

——失去你，会让我心碎。

——若果再让我只能远远看着你离开的背影，我想我大概……没有能够承受的自信。

兄长将烟送到唇边，吞吐一口白雾。

雾气袅袅，形状不规则地在夜空中升腾。

“我在梦里一直站在旁边看着，看着那幢昔日色彩亮丽的大宅在大火中逐渐失了色彩，变成一片焦黑的样子。”

烟雾散尽。

他也微微甩了甩头，将记忆中的几重画面尽数挥散。

“……然而，当我抬起脚，想要走近那片废墟的时候，却发现随着我的动作，那片焦黑就在一瞬间坍塌成为了一片渣滓，灰飞烟灭。”

——只看着眼前的兄长唇边缭绕着些许梦境的遗迹。

他没有接话。

那种平素无时无刻不再催促着他进行长篇大论的表达欲此时却如同风雨之后的海面一般平静。

他想这大概是因为兄长虽然说着一些令人忧心的话题，但眼角却有着过于平和的纹路的缘故。

短暂的沉默就这样降临在他们之间。兄长因为他的不做回复而回过头来看了他一眼，但很快便又转了回去。

他仍然没有出声。

……只是将兄长那沉淀了夜色的安定眼神默默收进了大脑的硬盘之中。

“……我已经很久没回这里了。”

兄长突然又道，话题和适才的梦境似断似连。

“明明之前一直是我念叨着你记得偶尔回来看看，可现在却是我在对你说我有多久不曾来过这里——说起来倒是有些好笑了。”

兄长低头轻笑了几声，但他却仍然沉默，将倾听的姿态一贯到底。

“……之前这段时间也不是没有被妈咪念叨过，让我有时间可以回来看看。”

敛了敛笑意，兄长继续道，声音混着些未散的烟草苦味，散进了空气里。

“但是我却一次都没有照做——一次都不敢照做。”

一个深长的呼吸。

“……我大概，果然还是在害怕——害怕面对那片废墟之后的，爹地妈咪受伤又失望的脸孔。”

话音就此落尽。

兄长手中长久没有人眷顾的烟头无声地掉落一些灰烬。

他又等了等，等到空中细碎的灰烬都归于平静之后，才终于张开了长久紧闭的双唇：

“那么这一次，你会答应跟我回来，是已经克服这种恐惧了吗。”

问句，却没有多少疑问的意思。

因为他觉得，他从兄长平静的姿态中，多少已经得到了答案。

然而。

“……事实如何，我其实也说不清。”

兄长的回答，却意外的并不确实。

“毕竟，不管他们再怎样对我表示了理解与宽慰，那几十年的隐瞒仍然是不可抹去的事实。……老宅仍然是一片废墟，Eurus仍然身处孤岛——我再怎么样也无法说服我自己，认为那天在办公室里面他们做出的那些反应仅仅只是因为过于震惊。”

“……”

他微微蹙了蹙眉心。

“……那你为什么——”

“我的弟弟到现在仍然想做一名海盗。”

突如其来。

他一下愣住，甚至不知道是该将眉心蹙得更紧还是挑动一下眉毛。

“……什么？”

“我说，我的弟弟到现在仍然还是想做一名海盗——即便他曾经因为失去他的副船长而倍受打击，甚至连自己的记忆都强行修改，但却仍然没有放弃这个小小的梦想——我甚至都要为此感服了啊。”

兄长这样说着，甚至还给他送来一个意味深长的眼神。

但他却没有从那眼神中得到任何有效的线索，反而更加困惑了起来。

“……Mycroft，等等，我不知道你突然提这个是要——”

“……现在想来，环绕着老宅的那一大片蔓草，大概就是你曾经的海原吧。”

然而兄长却不顾他的疑问，仍在继续这不着边际的话题，只是那语气再一次沉静了下来，像是裹上了些夜的颜色。

他于是也压下了之后所有那些想要脱口而出的问题，重新进入了倾听的状态。

“曾经，你在那片海原之中和你的伙伴进行冒险，寻找你的宝物。然而那片海原却在一片大火中蒸发殆尽，而你甚至在记忆中都不曾再踏足过那片大海。……但即便如此，当你终于又一次回到那里，亲眼目睹了那片废墟的时候，却没有因此而退缩，反而果敢地踏足其中，找到了被压在断壁颓垣之下的珍珠——”

片刻的停顿之中涌动着一些秋夜的凉风。

兄长手中的烟头行将燃尽。

“……那个时候，当我在一个独房中醒来，并且意识到那里是老宅的时候，我觉得眼前几乎要被漆黑涂满了。”

又是突然的话题转换，内容似断似连。

但他却一下子紧绷起了神经。

因为他意识到，这是那次事件之后第一次，他听自己的兄长提起在老宅废墟之中的那段时间——那段他只知道兄长“受了一点惊吓”却全然不知其细节的时间。

“……然而当我闭上眼睛时，却在黑暗里面又一次看到了那个梦里的火光——而且这一次，是已然成为焦炭的废墟之上仍然燃着的熊熊大火——那其中还有你，以及Eurus，还有爹地妈咪，甚至还有你所关心的Dr. Watson的身影。……而我却仍然只能在一旁看着，看着那火光将你们所有人全部吞噬，却无能为力——甚至还在一瞬间觉得，也许我才是这场大火的元凶——是我害得你们失去了一切。”

……这就是Lestrade所说的“受了一点惊吓”吗。

他看着兄长指尖突然亮得凶恶的橙黄火光，过于后知后觉地在心中责骂起了警探当时的轻描淡写。

……如果自己知道那时的兄长会是这样的心境的话，自己怎么也不会就那样让他一个人回去——

“……所以后来当我听说你不仅破了Eurus的谜语并找到了她，还解救了Dr. Watson，甚至终于发现了当年红胡子的遗骨的时候，我突然便觉得，也许是我该从你的生活中淡出的时候了。”

又是一些灰烬飘散在了空中。

“——因为我终于意识到，即便那里只有一片海的遗迹，你也不会放弃寻找其中的宝藏。……而我的靠近，只会让那片遗迹又再度燃起火苗。”

事情的全貌，至此终于彻底拼凑完整。

他终于过于痛彻地了解到，在那次事件和兄长一改常态选择疏离之间，到底发生了什么——确切地说，是兄长的内心到底发生了什么。

纸烟的点点星火眼看着就要烧到了兄长指尖。

他咬了一下下唇，在作出像样的回应前先下意识地向前挪动了身子，想要将那颗烟头从兄长的手中夺过来。

……但却在真正动起来之前，因为兄长接下来的动作而再一次滞住了。

——兄长从怀中掏出了一个携带灰皿，淡定地将那没吸几口便寿终正寝的烟头按灭在了其中。

他没来由地感觉到一阵脱力。

“……Mycroft，你——”

“……我之前，Sherlock，一直以为，我再也不会踏进那片现在正在恢复潮汐涨落的海原了。”

将灰皿放回怀中，兄长平静地说。

“即便之前那段时间，你一直在努力向我靠近，但我也没有想过，我会再一次跟着你踏入其中。”

“……那你到底为什么——”

“因为你抓住了我啊，Sherlock。”

极其简单的句子，伴着兄长一个无奈的眼神和些许的苦笑而来。

“……所以说，我的弟弟到现在仍然还是一个海盗——横冲直撞，又不讲道理，而且冒险途中丝毫不介意把危险也当作乐趣卷入其中——而我这个‘危险因子’现在已经被你牢牢地抓住了，再想挣脱开也是有些晚了啊。”

“……哈。”

他听罢，却是一声哼笑。

兄长向他挑起一边眉毛。

他终于抬起脚，向兄长的方向迈起了坚实的步子。

“Mycroft，你这要留给皇家机构做样本的大脑，在这种场合却也只能说出这种蠢话吗。”

“……Sherlock、”

“确实，我是抓住你了。”

站定在兄长身边，看着兄长面露疑惑，却仍然滔滔不绝。

“但那并不是因为我享受什么危险。”

一把拉起兄长的腕子，手上稍一用力，便让兄长转身面对了自己。

“——而是因为我终于发现，我这些年来到底都错过了一些什么样的宝藏。”

家里窗户中漫出来的暖黄灯光就这样融化了兄长一侧脸颊上的阴翳。

兄长怔怔地看着他，一下一下眨着的眼睛中有着今夜不曾出现过的点点星光。

“……所以，Mycroft。”

手心和对方手腕相碰的地方热得发烫，但他却说不好那到底是因为谁的体温。

“这之后也跟着我——我们——一起冒险吧。”

唯一确定的，是他已然笃定，不会轻易对这样的温度放手。

“——我向你保证，会带你看到一片全新的风景。”

夜凉，未央。

而兄长眼角弯起的弧度和唇间吐出的话语，却似乎蕴含着暖暖微光。


	8. 秋歌·月

不意间，他听见了月光。

上下开阖了几下眼皮，感官悄然而迅速地回归。眼前是连哪里有污渍他都能尽数说出的天花板，身下是哪里有裂缝他都能全部摸到的沙发。连钻进鼻腔的味道都是这么熟悉，他甚至可以在几秒钟之内记述出今天谁在厨房做了一些什么。

然而，那仍然在静静流淌的月光，却是从未出现在过这熟悉到不能再熟悉的房间中过的东西。

扭动着有些僵硬的脖子，他缓缓将目光移向月光的源头。

“——看来我亲爱的弟弟终于整理好他的宫殿了，不是吗？”

映入眼帘的，是黑色的手机，和握着机身的白皙又纤长的手指。

微蹙了一下眉毛，他缓缓地坐起了身。因为长时间保持平躺姿势而不大舒服的肌肉此时终于得到了些微的舒展。

“……Mycroft？我记得你说过今天还要再晚一些才能——”

“……即便是我，也不是完全不能体会别人的心情。”

稍微有些性急的回复打断了他的疑问。他快速眨了一下眼，看到兄长眼角的弧度中虽然仍然刻着细微的迟疑，但却柔软得不可思议。

“我知道你一直想要请我来这间公寓和你们共进晚餐，我也知道为了今天晚上的这顿晚餐你不仅请求Mrs. Hudson做了我喜欢吃的料理，甚至还亲自去我最喜爱的甜品店买了我最常买的那种布丁。甚至是今天白天突发的那个案子，你所用的时间都比通常更短，只为了不错过我们的约定。……那么，作为被邀请者的我，拿出一些相应的诚意，也是理所应当。”

有些刻意地清了清嗓子。

“更何况，即便是首相，也不是每次都有那么多十万火急的事情要讲的。”

……也就是说。

有些愣怔地盯着将视线微妙错开的兄长看了一会儿，他在脑中推演了好几遍，却最终只能得出一个结论。

……这个家伙是不惜缩短了和首相会面的时间，也要今早一些来到这间公寓，只为了应自己共进晚餐之约吗？

如果是这样的话，是不是意味着——

“你的哥哥可是在一进门的瞬间，就通过房间里面的味道分辨出你大概都准备了哪几样料理了啊，Sherlock。听说是他从小就喜欢的菜品，有些可是连现在他那个超厉害的秘书都不知道的哦？”

突然发话的，是从刚才开始就一直坐在兄长对面的沙发上抱着小女儿没有出声的挚友。视线一挪，便看到挚友的脸上满是调皮却真挚的笑意。

“你可不知道，那个时候Mycroft脸上露出的那个笑容啊——”

“——Dr. Watson。”

明显带着窘迫的制止声与平素相比少了许多锐气。但即便如此，善解人意的好医生还是抬了抬肩膀，闭上了嘴。只不过嘴边的笑意却是丝毫不减。

再一次将视线挪回兄长那边，只见到兄长眼角柔和的纹路中此时甚至有了些许淡淡的红色痕迹。

“……Sherlock。”

略显局促地开阖着唇瓣，兄长罕见地语不成文。

“这个，就只是——”

“Mycroft。”

而他却不给兄长更多寻找借口的机会，只是无比自然地张口，将自己此时即将满溢而出的心情毫无阻碍地吐露了出来。

“……知道你会这样对今天的晚餐心怀期待，我真的非常高兴。”

兄长的双唇一下紧紧合上，过了一会儿，才有一声小小的叹息从中逃逸而出。

“……毕竟，对我来说，冒险已经是太久没有做过的事情了。”

又是一声呼气，而这一次呼出的，是兄长身上最后的一丝紧绷。

“更何况，这冒险的尽头，是你要展现给我的风景——这样一想，不为之所心动才反而奇怪吧。”

月光瞬间洒满了一整片潮汐涌动的大海。

……啊啊，对了。

他几乎像是为了掩盖自己突然加速的心跳一般地，强行让自己的意识切换到了另一件值得在意的事情上。

“……月光？”

近乎下意识地问出了这个词。而兄长却像是突然意识到了什么似地低头，匆忙按亮了手机屏幕。

“……看我，竟然一直开着音乐忘记关掉。”

手指在屏幕上几下操作，眼看就要断了那月光的源头。

“我这就——”

“就这么播着不也挺好的嘛。”

却是好友先了摸不清状况的自己一步，打断了兄长的动作。

兄长对面的沙发上，医生看向兄长的目光真诚，而他的怀中，小小的婴孩正睡得无比香甜。

“你看，Rosie也很喜欢这曲子啊。”

……啊啊，是这么回事吗。

他自顾点了点头，道：

“确实，Rosie要是哭闹起来，一时半会儿可是很难平静下来。”

又看回兄长，若有所思。

“……但是，Mycroft，你竟然会想到给她放古典音乐听，这倒是令我有点意外了。”

而他的兄长却只是耸了耸肩膀，对自己的惊奇并不以为意。

“那是因为你不记得你幼时的事情，所以才会这么说的。Sherlock。”

手指离开了屏幕放任音乐继续，兄长不咸不淡地如是说。

“在你小时候，一旦你哭闹起来，让我弹钢琴给你听，是能让你最快平静下来的方法。”

……这么说起来，自己的母亲好像确实是在抓着自己闲话家常的时候提起过类似的事情。什么“明明那个时候一听到Mike的钢琴声你就能那么老实，现在怎么干什么都不让人省心”，云云。

看来，那并不是母亲为了责怪自己现在的任性妄为而进行的夸大其词。

“……那那个时候。”

虽然迄今为止自己从未曾在这个话题上深究过，但此时他却突然有了些兴致，不由追问。

“你给我弹的也是这首曲子吗？”

他挑了挑下巴，示意兄长手中的手机。

“德彪西的《月光》？”

“……不，并非如此。”

但得到的回答，却是有些意料之外了。

“我从未给你弹过这首曲子。……虽然我最常选择的那首，和这首有着同样的标题。”

“……贝多芬？”

“啊啊。”

他转了转眼珠。

“工整。克制。富于技巧却又一丝不苟。确实像是你的选择。”

兀自点了点头，但很快便又有了新的问题。

“……那现在选择放这首又是为什么？”

瞬间降下的沉默之中，月光氤氲。

兄长的表情显得有些捉摸不定。

半晌。

“……我想，我果然还是并不怎么擅于欣赏这样的印象派。”

沉默的余韵裹挟着兄长话语的尾音，在月光之中微微摇晃。

他抿了抿唇瓣，因为隐约察觉到了这乍一听没头没尾的回答之中包含着、与自己提出的问题的微妙关联而没有作声，只是用目光邀请着下文。

而兄长虽然察觉到了他的目光，却没有看回来，只是将视线下垂到手机小小的一方屏幕上，眼角眯起难于解读的弧度。

“……就像你说的，Sherlock，贝多芬的《月光》虽然精巧绝妙，但却是一幅轮廓清晰的油画，画面上的风景明朗易辨，注视着画面的视线也相对安定。所以我能够顺利地掌握它，并且备受好评。……然而，相对的，德彪西的《月光》却是一片模糊的水彩。没有边界，没有形状，只有混杂的色彩无限延伸。而在其中，情绪恣意涨落，但却从不曾失却一种近乎诡谲的冷静——”

月光滴落海面，引起阵阵波纹。

“……我一直以来，就对这样的曲子完全不在行。”

兄长的眼中，似乎也泛起了粼粼波光。

他喉头下意识地一动。

“……所以你从我小的时候开始就一直不碰这首曲子吗？因为你怕失去了那种‘冷静’？”

“不，恰恰相反，Sherlock。”

然而兄长却又一次给了他意料之外的答案，抬起来看向自己的双眼之中，月光潮汐，余音袅袅。

“——因为我总是过于执着于保持‘冷静’，而永远没有办法铺张‘情绪’。”

……啊啊，是了。自己的兄长一直以来，都是这样以一种近乎苦行般的律己态度走下来的——在Eurus事件后差点因此而彻底失去了兄长的自己，现在对这一点是最清楚不过了。

然而。

“……那么。”

他看着兄长眼中那一片被月光模糊了海天之交的大海，没有去说什么安慰的话，而是咬了咬牙，以一种半是试探半是期冀的语气，再一次追问道：

“你又是为什么，在选择给Rosie放的曲子的时候，选择了这一首？”

兄长却突然轻笑起来了。笑容之中，浪止风息。

“……Sherlock，你知道当年教学钢琴的老师在给我讲解这首曲子的时候，给了我什么建议吗？”

他难得诚实地摇了摇头。

兄长的笑容微微扩大。

“——与其想太多复杂的事情，不如让自己的身体去感受。”

平静下来的海面之上，月光铺洒成一片水彩，清清冷冷，轰轰烈烈。

“——所以我现在坐在这里，和你们一起听着这首我一直以来不曾掌握的《月光》。”

乐音止在最后一个清脆的高音。

随即代替乐音填满了整个房间的，是挚友怀中小女儿睡梦中轻声的呢喃，女房东轻快上楼的脚步声——以及兄长眼中明亮的海浪回响。

他想，也许不久之后，自己就能听到由兄长亲手弹奏的，如梦似幻的月光。


	9. 秋歌·星

环绕着孤岛的海面上，摇晃着点点星光。

他站在紧邻着大海的露台上，听到身后露台的门开了又关的声音。

他撇过头，在来人的脸上扫视了一下，没有得到什么有效的信息，于是又将目光放回了夜晚的海面之上。

“……结束了吗。”

“……啊啊。”

简短的问答止于一片时起时伏的海浪声。

他暗自吟味着彼此之间的沉默，思虑着是该提起下一个话题，还是放任这沉默随着海浪铺展开来。

然而，他的犹豫很快就被对方突然的声音打上了休止符。

“……我确实是太久没拉大提琴了。”

听似漫不经心的闲聊，他于是也便状似漫不经心地回应：

“是这样啊。”

“手生得连我自己都吓了一跳。”

“……那可真是节哀顺变。”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“……Mycroft、”

“……Eurus她、”

话头被兄长略显仓促地抢了过去。他闭上嘴，听兄长用没有什么平仄的语气缓慢地说道：

“——她到最后还是没有回过头来。”

预料之中的结局。

但兄长的反应却是预料之外。

……或者说应该是，他其实直到刚才为止，都没能够对兄长到底会做出什么反应有个确切的预料。

所以他现在，面对着一个没有表现出太大的情绪波动的兄长，也不知该做出怎样确切的反应。

再一次降下的沉默之间，海浪翻涌，星光明灭。

他用余光瞄了一下身边的人的侧脸，不意间在微微眯起的眼眸之中捕捉到了些许难以解读的闪烁。

“……我之前，Sherlock。”

而对方，不知道是否是因为察觉到了自己的暗中观察，又突然开口，如是说道。

“一直觉得，Eurus在某种意义上，就像是天上的星星一样。”

本该是带着些浪漫色彩的词句，但对方语气中所带的那种辽远的凉意却让那些浪漫无所遁形。

所以他也识相地收起了一切想要插科打诨的心情，安静地听对方继续说下去。

“Eurus实在是太过聪明，但又太过不同于常人。她亮得炫目，但却又触不可及。……所以之前，大概也是受了Uncle Rudy的影响，我一直觉得，她若是能像天上的星星那样，一直在一个刚刚好的位置发光发亮，同时又不会影响到地上人们的生活，便是再好不过的。”

顿了顿。

“……但却彻底忽视了，当我们接收到来自星星的光亮的时候，那颗星本身可能早已在成千上万年之前便毁灭了的事实。”

他想起了当他在老宅的废墟中找到他们的妹妹之时，那个缩成一团的女孩儿面色苍白如同一只无处可去的幽灵的样子，抿了抿嘴唇，不做声响。

而兄长的声音仍在平平淡淡地继续。

“所以当我看到再一次被送回这座孤岛的Eurus开始彻彻底底拒绝这个世界的时候，我突然便意识到，也许这么多年来，我一直都只是在以一种看似是保护她的‘生存’的方式，延延悬置着她的死亡，只是如此而已。”

“……可是那不是你一个人的责任，Mycroft，我想我们之前已经说过很多次这个话题了。”

虽然无法从兄长的语调和表情中察觉兄长究竟要把话题引向何方，但他还是有些执拗地插话道。

“说到底，一颗星体的存亡，又怎么是能被某个个人随随便便影响的——”

“……不是如此，Sherlock。”

可兄长却打断他，不疾不徐地如是道。

“我想说的是，我的责任确实并不在于凭一己之力毁掉了一颗星体——”

“——而在于我从一开始便错误地将Eurus当作一颗遥不可及的星辰看待这件事。”

不成调子的童歌。不住颤抖的身躯。

还有不成声调的思念。

明明应该被谁接收到、但却从未得到着落点的悲痛的哭喊。

……如果早一点、再早一点，有任何一个人能好好地去理解幼小的女孩儿稚嫩的诉说，是不是所有事情都会变得不再一样。

只是。

“……我终于还是察觉到了，Sherlock。”

事到如今，所有那些假设，早就不再有其意义。

“当我擅自认为Eurus就像一颗明星的时候。”

——因为他们的妹妹，此时已经拒绝踏上他们所在的这片大陆了。

“——我就单方面地将她排除出了我们所在的这个世界啊。”

海浪拍上礁石，星光碎落一地。

他用鼻腔深深吸进一口气，又用后牙关咬碎一些如同冰晶般的冷意，而后开口，字字吐得坚硬。

“……如果你要这么说的话，那么我其实也是共犯。而且真要说的话，我对她彻底的遗忘，也许并不比你对她的隔离给她造成的伤害要轻。”

说到这里，他定定看向对方的侧脸，努力让自己接下来的话听起来没有任何的动摇。

“——然而即便如此，我现在也可以用小提琴声，努力将她唤回这个世界。……Mycroft，我们的错误，还没有到彻底不可挽回的程度。”

而兄长，在听到他的这段话后，一直没有什么表情的面部线条终于有了些微的松动。

“……关于这件事，Sherlock，我也确实一直在为之庆幸。”

兄长说，也回看向他，眼角眯起细细的纹路。

“Eurus还没有完全拒绝你——她还有着能够回到这个世界中的可能——虽然这可能性现在看来还仍然很小，但这对于我来说，确实是莫大的救赎。”

“……那么。”

他看着掉落进兄长眼中的星光碎片，语速不由得加快。

“那么你也应该可以试着相信，总有一天她也会回应你的琴声这件事——即便那可能性现在还很小，但也许终究会有一天——”

“……Sherlock。”

可兄长却微微垂下眼帘，用一种莫名平静的声音打断了他。

“关于这件事，很遗憾的是，我并不像你这样乐观。……毕竟，在处理和Eurus相关的事情上，虽然综合诸多方面的因素来讲，我并不认为我做的全部都是错的，但我同时也有着永远不会被她本人原谅的觉悟。……而且，本来，我从小给她的注意力就没有给你的那样多。她对我的琴声是否有着感性的思绪，大概也只有她本人才知道了。”

“……可是……！”

“Sherlock。”

他还想要努力争辩些什么，可却再一次被兄长夺走了继续发言的能力——只不过，这一次，不仅仅是因为兄长的出声打断，更是因为兄长再一次抬起看回自己的眼神中，那种混合了星光的柔软而坚定的光芒。

他甚至忘记了自己还想说的话是什么，只能眨了眨眼，听兄长径自道：

“没关系的，Sherlock。我知道你是想要安慰我，让我不要消沉。但是这一次——已经被你拉上了这片海原，站上了这块甲板的这一次——即便你不费尽心力地想那些宽慰的词句，我想我也知道该怎样做了。”

……已经多少年了呢。

他怔怔地看着眼前的兄长，有些出神地如是想。

……到底已经有多少年，自己不曾听见自己的兄长，用这种仿若即将出海的勇士表达对冒险的热情与决意般的语气来表达他的情感了呢——上一次听到兄长这样讲话，也许还是在配合着年幼的自己玩海盗游戏的时候——

“……来自星辰的光亮云云，诚然只是一些千万年前的星体投射来的、虚妄的伪像。”

而在他愣神的时间里，兄长的目光已然又一次移走，投向了头顶的夜空。

于是他也随着兄长的动作，向自己的上方看去。

“但是如果说，我们作为彼此独立，却又彼此相连的个体，只能在被星空环绕的这片大地之上，借由那星光而彼此认知的话——”

满天星斗如同钻石，亮得捉摸不定。

“——那么我所能做的，也不过就是希望有一天，能够让Eurus也看到这片星空——不论将她带来这片星空下的，到底会不会是我。”

却又亮得真真切切。

“这一次，我不会强求，但也不会退却。”

——就像是兄长此时投向自己的眼神中所带的光芒那般。

“——你会陪我将这次冒险进行到最后的吧，Sherlock？”

他扬起嘴角，知道一切繁复的话语都已然不再必要。

“——当然，乐意之至。”

舵轮风帆鼓舞，沐浴星光出航。


	10. 冬歌·晨

和兄长一起跑完那个说大不大说小也不小的案子的时候，天已微亮。

隐约的雾气晕染一片清冷的灰蓝。

熟悉的黑车停在他们的面前，可他的兄长却没有一如往常地打开车门催他上车。

他在车窗玻璃上，看到兄长若有所思的脸庞。

“……Mycroft？”

“——Sherlock。”

几乎是压着他疑问的尾音，兄长用一种波澜不惊的声音唤了他的名字。

仍然无法摸清兄长的意图，他只能闭上嘴，安静等待下文。

片刻之后。

“……Sherlock。”

兄长再次发声，不疾不徐，不紧不慢。

“——你想不想去散散步？”

他撇过头，冷不丁在兄长的侧脸上看到一层清暖的晨光。

——对于伦敦清晨的市街，他其实是再熟悉不过的。

因为经常废寝忘食地跑案子的缘故，他几乎可以说是对这个时间的城市了如指掌，即便是寒冷的冬日也并不例外——安静矗立的楼房，浮着薄薄雾气的柏油路，飞驰而过的个别车辆，还有三三两两散落在街前巷后的行人——甚至连空气里的寒意都是如此的司空见惯，但这一次却不知为何让他感觉到无比不同。

兄长在身边的呼吸声和脚步声。

他深深吸进一口完全被冷气侵浸的空气，而后又缓缓吐了出来。

伦敦仍然是那个伦敦——那个让他亢奋，让他失落，让他欢愉，让他绝望——让他在聚光灯之下尝尽人生百态的、炫目又肮脏的大舞台。

但是此时，他却人生第一次有了一种像是半个身子抽离了这个舞台一般的，平衡着紧张与平静的微妙心境。

他自己也说不好这到底是种什么感觉——半分像是从舞台下来的演员在散场之后的观众席上看着台上曲终人散的布景时所怀有的感慨，半分又像是还未登台的演员在开场之前看着舞台上紧闭的幕布时心中所升起的不安与期待——他无法确切地用语言来表明。但唯一可以确定的是，在自己所身处的这个舞台上，有什么已经结束，也有什么正要开始。

而他，便是所有那些悲喜剧的参与者，以及见证人。

余光里，兄长口边呼出的一团一团的白气聚拢，又消散。

一切热闹归于寂静，又始于寂静。

而自己和兄长起落的脚步声，则为这收束一切又起始一切的寂静镌刻下悠久的回音。

天光渐亮。

纷杂的楼宇之间，安静的旭日初升。

……啊啊，如此想来。

他眯起眼，看向雾霭被日光驱散、灰暗被光明照亮的天际，如是想。

……这样平静地和兄长一起迎来伦敦的晨光，真的是——

“太久没有过了啊。”

心中所想被付诸了语言，但却不是通过他自己的声音。

他偏过头去，看到一团白气在兄长的唇边消散。

“……不管是和你一起查案子也好，还是这样一起坦然迎接清晨也好，细想起来，都是太久没有过的事情了。明明都不是什么困难的事情——”

顿了顿。

“……但我们做到如此，却花了太多的时间。”

脚步声错落。

他在其中细细分辨兄长泰然态度之下的淡淡感慨。

拐过街角，将堆在墙角的垃圾和小巷中的阴暗甩在身后，他重新直视起了前方的旭日清光。

“……确实，我们大概是花了太多时间了。”

那光线仍然不够温暖，但却足够直白，直白地将朦胧在天际的雾气驱散，让灰蓝逐渐变得清澈而透亮。

他深吸进一口气。

“但我们现在在这里——我想这才是最重要的事情。”

一声轻笑。

“……‘现在、这里’，吗。”

余光里面，白气聚拢，又消散在清蓝的天边。

“我之前可是从未想过，这会是一个如此遥远、却又如此接近的地方。”

他也一口气呼出去，撇了撇嘴。

“那一定是因为你把事情想得太复杂了。”

“是么？”

兄长耸耸肩。

“我倒是觉得，是你总是把事情想得太简单了——我可不想再跟你算一遍为了你的‘现在、这里’，我到底帮你收拾了多少残局。”

“……那可是彼此彼此。”

想都没想便将这句反驳说出了口。

而兄长的回应过了一会儿才传了过来。

“……你说的倒也没错，Sherlock。”

抹去了调侃味道的声音在冬日的清晨听起来微凉，却有着实在的硬度。

“为了我‘现在’能够站在‘这里’，确实让你费了不少心啊。”

“……”

他近乎夸张地皱了皱鼻子，故意不去接应对方话里的深意。

“说什么肉麻的话。……我只不过是答应你提出的出来散步的要求罢了。”

“……啊啊，说的也是啊。”

兄长说，语调中再次带上了些笑意。

“真要说的话，确实也就是如此简单的事情罢了。”

“……”

“——Sherlock。”

在想好回应的话之前就又一次被呼唤了名字。他于是便放弃了在脑海中搜刮词句，而是用沉默催促着对方的下文。

过了一会儿。

“——我觉得我现在能在这里，确实是件很令人高兴的事情。”

云淡风轻。

被朝阳照亮的街道上满溢着蓬勃的静谧。

他撇过头，不经意便在兄长也看向自己的眼中邂逅了一片清蓝的天。

“所以说，Sherlock。”

兄长说，眼中的晨光跳跃。

“这之后如果我向你发出邀约，你也会像今天这样和我来到这里吗？”

他听罢，不由哼笑。

“……在说什么蠢话。”

这样说着，看见兄长眼中的青空中，映着自己同样披着晨光的模样。

“——我可是从一开始，就没有想要放你一个人。”

舞台再度被点亮，零落的旧布景中，新的设置已经慢慢成型。

他拉着他的兄长的手，再次登上舞台正中。

从此开始的即兴剧，他也无法预测是悲是喜。

但他相信，只要他不放开手，那么不管黑夜多么漫长，他都终将迎来黎明。


	11. 冬歌·光

他推开221B的门时，正巧赶上Hudson太太从楼梯上下来。  
一句正要说出口的“下午好”却被对方一根轻轻竖起在唇前的食指压了回去。  
他微微抬了抬眉头表示疑问，而Hudson太太则指了指楼上，用几乎只剩口型的声音说道：  
“在睡觉呢。”  
没有主语的说明让他首先想到了John或者Rossie。但Hudson太太表情中一种不同于平素的欣慰之情却让他很快否定了这个想法。  
他想，大概约好今天要来吃晚饭的兄长，又“凑巧”来得早了一些。  
“他睡得很熟。看样子还是一如既往的公务繁忙。”  
Hudson太太显然根本不曾怀疑自己能察觉到她说的是谁，只是自顾自地用一种混着些许担忧和半分欣喜的语气继续小声说道。  
“我拿了一个毯子给他披上了——他并没有因此而醒来。”  
Hudson弯起的眉眼中带着一种只属于这间小公寓的点心甜香——那是他的兄长长久以来一直拒绝接受的味道。  
他被那甜香传染，也不由得上扬了嘴角。  
“……那可真是太好了。”  
他说，向对方感激地点了点头。  
而对方不知是否接收到了自己的谢意，只是感慨良多地叹出一口气，道：  
“……是啊。”  
顿了顿，看向自己的眼神温暖而柔软。

“——能走到今天这一步，你和他真的都已经非常努力了啊。”

——所以，好好珍惜每一刻和他在一起的时光吧——接过Hudson太太这样的话语，他脚步再开，一步一步向楼上走去。  
因为刻意放轻了动作的缘故，木质楼梯吱呀的声响和自己的呼吸声都显得尤为清晰。而这段在这几年前承载了太多惊险刺激与悲欢离合的距离似乎也被这样细微而平静的响动抚平了所有尖刺与棱角，变得坚实而绵长。  
老宅前的蔓草。  
街头巷尾的角落。  
停尸房前的长走廊。  
父母宅邸的小小花园。  
孤岛上涂满血色的牢房。  
还有过去一年之中的风花雪月，雨露冰霜。  
……所有那些光景远如前世又近如昨天，每向上走一步都如同幻灯一般在他眼前浮现，但又很快散去。而当他终于站在了那扇过于熟悉却又永远充满新鲜感的木门之前时，他只切实地感觉到了握上门把的手心之中有着厚重却又笃实的力量。  
他深深吸进一口气，又缓缓地吐了出来。  
他觉得，他大概是人生第一次，用这样一种几近虔诚的方式，推开了他的公寓的门。

客厅之中，盈满了冬日午后混着红茶和甜饼香气的阳光。

而他的兄长，正坐在背朝着窗的那个沙发——也是自己的指定坐席——上，仰头靠着沙发的靠背，发出均匀而深长的呼吸。

他因为兄长身上盖着的看起来和兄长平素风格完全不搭的花毯子以及在沙发扶手上随意搭着的长柄黑伞而没有忍住嘴角愈发的上扬，比刚才更加轻手轻脚地向沙发的方向走去。  
而刚走了几步，就听在侧旁传来开门声响。  
停下脚步转头看去，发现John正小小打开了卧室的门向这边张望。  
他没有出声，只是向对方点了点头当作招呼。而对方也并不介意，只是动作轻悄地从房间出来，又顺手将门带了上，而后向自己走了过来。  
“刚才Rossie突然哭闹起来，我就带她进房间哄了。”  
凑到自己身边，他的室友一边瞄向兄长的方向，一边对自己悄声道。  
“等再出来的时候，就看到Hudson太太给你的哥哥盖毯子了场景了。”  
说着，看起来有些雀跃地挑了一下眉毛。  
“——他这样毫无防备地在这里休息，这还是第一次，是不是？”  
“……是啊。”  
他应，看了看仍在睡梦中的兄长，又回给室友一个发自真心的笑容。  
“说不定再过一段时间，他就可以帮着你哄Rossie了呢。”  
“那确实令人期待。”  
John咧嘴笑起来，道。  
“实际上，Rossie看起来还很喜欢他呢，看到他的时候总是笑呵呵的——为什么呢，是不是因为他身上其实有很多和你相同的特质？”  
“……是怎么样呢。”  
他歪了歪头，道。  
“但不管怎样，我觉得他应该是会喜欢Rossie的。……毕竟，她可是比小时候的Holmes家熊孩子都让人省心多了。”

“——确实如此啊，Sherlock。”

突然一把声音插进了他和John的对话之中，让他们俩不约而同地将目光甩向了声音的来源。  
盈盈的阳光中，他的兄长正慢慢调整着坐姿，用刚睡醒的还有些松懈的表情看着自己，悠悠说道。  
“看来Dr. Watson还是教女有方。我甚至都想向他请教一些应付小孩子的经验了。”  
他听罢，撇了撇嘴。  
“……然而你即便现在学到了什么经验，也没法回到过去重新来一遍了。真是遗憾啊。”  
“……你说的没错，Sherlock。”  
兄长微微下垂了一下目光，答得声音不知怎的听起来有些沙哑。  
他心下一慌，反应过来自己一个口快就似乎又说错了话。  
然而。  
“……大概正因如此。”  
正在他急着想要张口弥补一些什么的时候，他的兄长却突然再度发声，将他辩解的词句全部拦了回去。  
他眨眨眼，看见兄长弯起的眼角中蓄着暖暖的阳光。

“——我之后可得好好学学，才能帮着哄比你们都听话多了的Rossie，不是吗？”

他其实一点都不讶异于他身居高位多年的兄长会在他们对话的中途就已经醒来。  
他只是有些意外，当他的兄长在向他们提到未来时，会如此自然、平和，并且不带有一丝犹豫。  
他甚至不由自主地回头看了John一眼——并且发现John也同时在看向他。  
他相信，此时自己的表情，一定是不亚于John的惊喜。  
“怎么。”  
他的兄长仍然在继续吐出话语，声音中似乎都带着慵懒而沉静的温度。  
“还是不欢迎我来参与小公主的教育问题吗？”  
“……不不，怎么会。”  
这次，倒是医生先抢着应了声。  
“不如说，这实在令人感到高兴啊——说实话，只有我一个人的话，还真没有自信能防止Sherlock把小姑娘带偏了。”  
“啊啊，那看来我确实是能派上一定用场了，Dr. Watson。”  
兄长道，目光柔柔扫过自己身上。那条仍然披在他身上的花毯子将他的每一个吐字都抹得圆润且平实。

“——毕竟，我这里可以用来参考的‘反面教材’可是多得很啊。”

他甚至都有点说不清，最先笑出声来的究竟是谁了。  
他只是在满屋的笑声中，看到过去的阴影终于彻底沉淀，未来的光明正裹着这间公寓中的细小灰尘和甜饼味道，在兄长的四周跳跃飞扬。  
——他想，他终于在和自己相同的位置，切实感受到了属于自己兄长的重量。


	12. 冬歌·心

他站在第欧根尼俱乐部的门口，厚重的大门在他的身后紧闭。

他微微抬起头，因为对于深冬来说似乎有些过于灿烂的阳光而微微眯起双眼，并将一团白色水汽轻轻呼进了如洗的碧空里。

“……刚才出门的时候，John跟我说这个晴天实在是太棒了。”

出声这样说，他悄悄抿了抿嘴角小小的笑容。

“这实在有些奇怪。因为往年他总是会像普罗大众一样期待着‘白色圣夜’的。”

过了一会儿。

“……是么。”

回应从自己身边传来。他侧过脸去，看到同样微微仰头向上看去的兄长眼中，是一大片清澄的蓝天。

“我就像你所说的，只给Dr. Watson准备了一瓶不错的酒，还有一些给Rossie的图画书。这样真的就足够了吗。”

“John从来对身外之物从不纠结。”

他答得斩钉截铁，毫不犹豫。

“只要是你亲自交给他的，不管是什么他都一定会很开心。”

“……是么。”

又是这样一声回应，只是比刚才更多了些感慨在其中。

“确实，Dr. Watson一直以来都是这样的人。……Sherlock，你——”

话说到这儿却突然停下。片刻之后。

“……不。也许应该说，”

一团白汽悠然飘散，柔和了兄长有着细纹的眼角。

“——是我实在是很幸运。”

他觉得自己脸上的笑容已经无法掩饰——也没有必要掩饰了。

“幸运的还不止如此。”

他说，音调甚至都因为雀跃而高了一两度。

“Hudson太太从几天前起就采购了很多果酱，说要尝试更多甜品的花样。”

“……看来今天晚上有口福了。你觉得一套新的茶具能够收买到她的菜谱吗？”

“别想了。我们的房东太太一定不会允许你偷懒，不来贝克街就吃到她的手艺的。”

“那可真是遗憾。”

兄长刻意地耸了耸肩膀，但送过来的眼神却被笑意填满，完全没有半分遗憾的影子。

“不过我猜，你肯定还有别的一些什么‘幸运’，来弥补我的遗憾？”

“当然。”

他点点头，继续道。

“我和爹地妈咪也联系过了，跟他们说圣诞节我们会留在伦敦一起过。他们祝我们圣诞节玩得开心，还问我新年有没有时间和你一起回去看看。”

“……工作上我调整一下，问题应该不大。”

“我猜到你会这么说，所以已经答应他们了。”

“……Sherlock。”

兄长看似斥责地瞟了他一眼，但因为毫无威慑力，所以他也只是以一个笑容回敬。

又过了一会儿。

“还有Eurus。”

他敛了敛笑容，吐出了这个名字。

兄长的表情微妙地一僵。

他做了一个深而缓的呼吸，才接着道：

“……前两天我去看她的时候，她仍然不说话，也没有什么表情。”

顿了顿。

“但是当我给她拉奏圣夜的曲调的时候，她用琴声给了我回应。”

就像是在看慢镜头的回放，他看着兄长脸上的神情从凝重一点点、一点点地变成安心，又从安心一点点、一点点地变成欣慰。

“……是这样么。”

兄长说，用唇角难以察觉的上扬弧度为整个慢镜头做了结。

“那可真是、太好了。”

“……是啊。”

他也松了一口气，再一次将目光抛回了头顶的晴空上。

阳光遍洒，柔和而安定的碧色中干净没有一丝杂质。

他再度做了一个深呼吸，像是要将过去一整年的忧愁悲伤尽数吐进这片明媚里。

“——真的是，太好了啊。”

余音之间，尽是被冬日干洁的空气盈满的祥和与静谧。

“话又说回来，Sherlock。”

当熟悉的黑车远远滑进视线的时候，他的兄长突然又一次打破了他们之间令人感到舒适的宁静。

他看回兄长，发现兄长也在兴味盎然地看着他。

“今天你怎么突然跑过来接我了？难道是怕我会突然变卦，晚上不去赴你贝克街的约？”

“……没有那回事。”

他摇摇头，道。

“而且准确来讲，我今天并不是来‘接你’，而是来取我应该得到手的东西的。”

“哦？”

兄长若有其事地挑了挑一边眉毛。

“愿闻其详？”

“我之前应该已经说过了，我一定会找到的。”

“……什么？”

“——你的那颗‘并不太好找但确实存在’的、能够想我所想感我所感的心。”

他能感觉到，兄长的呼吸在一瞬间滞住。

而他却只是笑，并且在黑车停在他们面前的那一刻如同计算好了一般地，将手伸到了兄长面前。

“——这实际上很简单的，我亲爱的哥哥。”

手心与手心接触的那一刻，他似乎听到了一直盘旋在空中的飞机终于平稳着陆的声音。

“——让我们回家吧，Mycroft。”

云开日出，冰雪消融。

“……啊啊，我们回家。Sherlock。”

他相信，这之后和兄长并肩看到的四时风景，总会如歌。

Fin.


End file.
